PROTECCIÓN INCONSCIENTE
by Sake's Evil22
Summary: [En progreso] [AU] [OoC] [OC] ¿Leíste COMPRANDO UNA NOVIA?, entonces no puedes dejar de leer está secuela, porque la historia continúa en está segunda temporada. Enjoy it! El crédito de la imagen no es mía.
1. CP1 El dilema de Touya

**«DDR» ** SCC © Grupo CLAMP.

**«N/A» **Hi! Para entender está historia deben leer la pre-secuela **«COMPRANDO UNA NOVIA»**. Pls. & Tks!

* * *

**PROTECCIÓN INCONSCIENTE.**

**CP. N°1: El dilema de Touya. **

—¡¿Por qué estás tan molesto?! —preguntó un imponente hombre de cabellos de color rubio-plata al notar el aura oscura de su colega, Touya se limitó a mover la cabeza en un gestó negativo para dar entender que no quería responder aquella pregunta, iba sacar un cigarrillo pero recordó en qué lugar estaban. Finalmente luego de un incomodo silencio que se dio entre ellos, preguntó con interés:

—¿Qué pasó con Armando? —Touya hizo la pregunta sobre uno de sus colegas, después que Yue le hubiera llamado esa madrugada para comentarle sobre el atentado que había sufrido la familia «Amamiya», al mismo tiempo que ellos tenían aquella misión en donde los herederos de las familias «Hiragizawa y Li» terminaron involucrados y a la larga fue el origen de la furia de Touya, Yue no tuvo la oportunidad de responder, porque en el lugar el médico de turno se hizo presente para comentarles en un tono neutral:

—El paciente está respondiendo bien a la operación, la bala no llegó, ni comprometió órganos vitales. Tenemos buenas expectativas que la movilidad de sus piernas no se vean comprometida, ya que la bala fue cerca de las lumbares pero no las perforo.

Ante tales palabras, tanto Touya y Yue exhalaron el aire retenido con alivio, el doctor siguió comentando sobre los cuidos post-operatorio que debía tener el paciente. Terminada la explicación Yue se tomó su tiempo en comentar en un tono que dejaba filtrar su preocupación por aquellos atentados:

—Se ha reforzado la seguridad en las diferentes mansiones de las familias involucradas —afirmó, y añadió—: ¿Dónde están Sakura y el joven Li?

Esa era la pregunta que justo Touya quería evitar responder, pero Yue al insistir por segunda vez, no le quedó otra opción que contestar con desdén:

—Ambos están en el pent-house de mi hermana. —Apretó los puños con enojo y salió del lugar, dejando a un desconcertado Yue sin explicación alguna. Había llegado al final del pasillo pero recordó con malestar que Yue además de haber sido un padre con para él y su hermana, era también su jefe y merecía su respecto, pero él sencillamente no encontraba las palabras claras para explicar el origen de las iras que estaba experimentando.

Yue que conocía sus expresiones no dudo en ir detrás de él, sabía que Touya no era un hombre impulsivo, debía existir algo que realmente le molestara para actuar de esa forma, por lo que con la infinita paciencia que él tenía lo observó detenerse y aprovecho el momento para decir en un tono conciliador:

—Cerca del lugar hay un bar —propuso sin pensar con una expresión relajada—. ¿Por qué no vamos a tomar algo?

Touya ante esa invitación no comentó palabra alguna, Yue no necesitó extenderse en sus palabras y menos explicar la razón de su invitación, ambos hombres se conocían tan bien, que las palabras sencillamente estaban demás entre ellos.

* * *

El día empezaba aclarar, Yue había recibido la confirmación vía móvil que su subordinado había salido con éxito de la operación. El barman del lugar miró a los hombres con interés y preguntó con suavidad:

—¿Les sirvo otra ronda? —Antes de esperar su respuesta, puso sobre la barra una botella de un extraordinario whisky de malta y comentó—: Tengo un «Vintage Ba 1965l», es un excelente whisky. ¿Desean probarlo?

Yue que había invitado las tres rondas de whisky movió la cabeza en un gesto positivo, finalmente se animó a preguntar lanzando una pregunta al azar:

—¿Qué hizo Sakura? —sonrío—, es obvio la razón de tu malestar, pero es extraño…ella nunca causa problemas.

Touya en el momento se pasó de un solo sorbo el resto del líquido que tenía en su mano y comentó sin pensar:

—Encontré a mi hermana durmiendo con ese mocoso —Hizo una mueca de fastidio—. Tengo la certeza que entre ellos no pasó nada, pero mi hermana comentó entre sueños, porque estaba dormida que amaba a ese mocoso.

Ante tales palabras impregnada de enojo puro, Yue se quedo perplejo por un momento, contener la sonrisa burlona que se filtraba por su rostro le dio problemas, sobre todo al darse cuenta que el dilema de Touya no era más que simples celos por su pequeña hermana, hasta cierto punto lo entendía, después de todo ella era más que su hermana, era como su hija, esa era la palabra que podría justificar el extraño comportamiento de Touya hacia su hermana y por supuesto justificar aquel sentimiento posesivo que era nato en el hombre.

—Sakura está creciendo —respondió—. Experimentar el amor es parte de la vida.

La mirada asesina de Touya no necesitaba una explicación de por medio, Yue no tuvo problema en reconocer que sus celos eran por aquel joven que tanto parecía despreciar, sabía que no le caía mal pero por la forma extraña como se dieron las cosas entre él y Sakura, era lógico a su criterio que algo así podría pasar, sobre todo al recordar cierta conversación que tuvo con ella semanas atrás en su oficina y él le comentó con firmeza que jugar hacer una pareja podía tener consecuencias, pero Sakura no dudó en afirmar que Li sería la última persona en el mundo en que ella se figaría como hombre. Pensó con calma sus palabras, para decir en un tono conciliador:

—Sakura nunca ha tenido un novio, ella no sabe lo es tener una pareja —comentó con una suave sonrisa—, las personas con la convivencia se involucran sin pensarlo, tú deberías estar consciente de eso porque pasaste por algo similar con uno de tus clientes.

—Fue un caso distinto —refutó inmediatamente—. ¿Por qué haces comparaciones fuera de lugar?

—Porque es un caso similar con la única diferencia que Li le pagó a tu hermana para fingir ser su novia falsa —contestó—. Tal vez no sea real, es tan solo una adolescente experimentando situaciones nuevas. ¿Cuál es el problema en enamorarse?

—¿Cuál es el problema? —repitió la pregunta, ironizando su respuesta al decir—: Falta un mes para que terminé la preparatoria, ella debe regresar a Japón. ¿Sabes qué ganó una beca? Una beca por la que no muestra ni el menor entusiasmo posible, ella tenía planes, no está para enamorarse y perder tiempo con esa clase de mocoso…ella aún es una niña.

—No es una niña —replicó con rapidez—. Sus cambios físicos saltan a la vista y ni hablar de la madurez que tiene tu hermana para su edad, deberías sentirte orgulloso que ella esté experimentado algo que es completamente natural, sobre todo a su edad.

—Ella no tiene edad de tener novio y menos ese mocoso —enfatizó con malestar—. ¿Por qué él?...El maldito mocoso nos ha metido en problemas. No acepto que mi hermana pierda su valioso tiempo con ese mocoso.

—No eres tú el que debe decidir sino Sakura —recalcó en un tono firmo—. Te recuerdo Touya que la relación falsa de ellos pasó a otro nivel, ahora él es su cliente, ¿sabes lo qué eso significa?

Touya se quedó callado, no necesitaba ratificar lo obvio porque durante una misión él no podía intervenir, a partir de ese momento la conversación se centró en la misión y en lo que Yue había descubierto con su equipo de inteligencia militar, por ahora Touya se guardó todas aquellas palabras adversas, pero apenas tendría la oportunidad sin duda se iba aclarar con su hermana, porque si dependía de él, terminaba el última año de estudio en aquella preparatoria, de forma paralela la misión, y él no iba dudar en llevarse a su hermana de regreso a Japón.

* * *

Ajenos a lo que sucedía en el exterior del pent-house con sus amigos y/o conocidos, Xiaoláng nunca antes había experimentado tal sensación de angustia, la escena del hombre siendo acribillado sin piedad alguna y verle caer encima de su amigo, junto con la escena grotesca causada por el color de la sangre hizo que él se despertara abruptamente aquella madrugada, le tomó unos segundo darse cuenta en qué lugar estaba y con quién estaba, por un momento se quedó perplejo, era la primera vez en su vida que dormía con una persona, pero esa no era la razón de su asombro sino ver que ella se había quedado profundamente dormida.

Con cuidado de no despertarla la hizo a un lado, se sentó en el borde de la cama, miró la hora y notó que faltaba menos de una hora para ir a la escuela, lugar al que definitivamente no iba a ir pero recordó que esa semana ya empezaban los exámenes, el cronograma de actividades y el calendario de deporte para la temporada de invierno lo darían ese día. No tenía ni animo ni ganas de ir a la escuela, luego de ir al baño y refrescarse un poco, antes de regresar a la cama se tomó su tiempo en recorrer el pent-house y al llegar a la sala notó la hermosa vista de Hong Kong, el sueño que tenía se había disipado por completo pero aún así iba regresar a la cama cuando notó cierto documento sobre una pequeña mesa, era la notificación de la beca que había ganado Sakura para estudiar en una de las universidades de Japón, sabía que no debía abrir aquel sobre pero su curiosidad pudo más, al leerlo una extraña sensación se hizo presente en él, no sabía cómo explicarla pero las palabras «beca y Japón» en la misma frase no le gustó.

—Ella se va —susurró sin pensar—. ¿Por qué diablos me molesta leer está notificación?

Xiaoláng no pudo contener las ganas de leer una y otra vez el documento, hasta memorizar cada palabra expuesta en la carta. Cerró el sobre y lo dejó en su lugar, por ahora las preguntas no tenían respuesta y el día recién empezaba, iba regresar a la habitación para tomar un baño porque ya el sueño se había mermado por completo, pero al salir de la sala sintió que la puerta se abrió con suavidad y ante él, el hermano de Sakura se hizo presente con una expresión mortal, no tuvo problema en oler el aroma al alcohol que venía de él y retrocedió sobre sus paso al notar la mirada tan intensa, internamente no pudo evitar preguntarse **_« _**_¡¿Por qué ese hombre lo miraba con tanto odio?! **» **_**. **

—Buenos días —saludó en un tono bajo—. ¿Sucede algo?— preguntó con temor.

—¡Mocoso! —exclamó él en un tono imperativo, para preguntar con malestar—: ¿Te gusta mi hermana?...

—Etto!... —Xiaoláng fue sorprendido por esa pregunta tan tosca y directa, luego de tartamudear un poco contestó—: No.

—¡¿No?! —preguntó Touya con ironía y no dudó en resaltar—: Si no te gusta, entonces explícame…¡¿Por qué diablos dormiste con ella?!

De todas las preguntas que pudo hacer Touya, sin duda esa no se la esperaba y Xiaoláng no tenía la menor idea de cómo responder, por otro lado Touya experimentaba una serie de emociones tan adversas que le eran dificil contener sobre todo por el alcohol que había tomado, sin pensarlo se acercó al adolescente como depredador a su presar, Xiaoláng abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada al darse cuenta de sus intenciones, retrocedió sobre sus propios pasos, no iba dudar en salir corriendo si Touya se abalanzaba hacia él, porque Xiaoláng estaba consciente que con entrenamiento o no, él no iba poner con la furia de aquel hombre, iba decir algo pero Sakura ingresó al lugar mientras se frotaba los ojos con una de sus manos y comentó en voz baja:

—Buenos días —saludó y preguntó—. ¿Qué sucede aquí?—No tuvo problema en sentir el aroma del alcohol en el ambiente, ese aroma la hizo ponerse en alerta, sobre todo cuando su hermano gritó con enojo mientras se abalanzaba sobre Xiaoláng:

—¡ESTÁS MUERTO MOCOSO! —Más tardo él en intentar llegar a Xiaoláng, que Sakura de reaccionar antes que Xiaoláng salga corriendo porque del temor y del susto que experimentó al ver a tal «bestia enardecida» venir hacia él, terminó tropezando sobre sus pie y cayó sobre uno de los muebles del lugar.

—¡NO LO HAGAS! —Sakura gritó mientras interceptaba a su hermano y le ponía sus manos sobre su pecho, para contenerlo.

Sin duda iba hacer un día intenso para ambos adolescente, porque el enfurecido hermano estaba fuera de control y más al darse cuenta que su hermana estaba protegiendo aquel mocoso que ya odiaba, literalmente hablando.

**«Continuará» …**

* * *

**«Notas de la autora»**

1. Mil disculpas por la cacografía.

2. Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios.

3. Las notas de autora se aplican a los siguientes capítulos por lo que no veo la necesidad. Favor tomar nota.

4. Estamos en contacto **ATT. Sake's Evil22.**

* * *

**«Adicional» Les hago la cordial invitación para que participen en nuestro II Desafío ****« La música enriquece el alma ». Para mayor información vean por favor mi perfil de fanfiction y/o nuestros links informativo includo nuestro video promocional que se encuentra en mi canal de youtube. Espero que se animen a participar. Tks!**


	2. CP N2: Incertidumbre

**«DDR»** SCC © Grupo CLAMP.

* * *

**PROTECCIÓN INCONSCIENTE.**

**CP. N°2: Incertidumbre. **

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Sakura recordaba fragmentos de sus sueños, si bien tenía la facilidad de dormir profundamente en un corto periodo de tiempo, también tenía la facilidad de despertarse sobre todo durante aquellas misiones que ponían sus sentidos en alerta, la seguridad de sus clientes y su vida dependían de eso.

Sin embargo era la primera vez que soñaba con algo similar a una boda en la que ella era la protagonista, el suave pero varonil aroma de aquel hombre que estaba por colocar un anillo de compromiso en su dedo anular que casualmente era igual al que su falso prometido le había obsequiado, había impregnado aquel aroma en el lugar y extrañamente inundaba por completo sus sentidos, el supuesto novio no tenía rostro pero mostraba un traje de corte inglés de tres piezas que era impecable, elegante y apuesto, de eso tenía la certeza, mientras tanto ella mostraban una amplia sonrisa al verse con el inusual traje rojo, la boda era tan extravagante como única.

No sabía de dónde había salido aquel brazalete con ese anillo conectado en forma de rosa de un color carmín, pero ella sabía su significado, amor, lujuria y pasión, parecía grita aquel color, de pronto antes que el sacerdote pronuncie las sagradas palabras que la unirían de por vida aquel hombre que tenía la certeza que amaba, el sacerdote que no era otro que su hermano Touya, quién vestido como un imponente demonio del inframundo porque incluso hasta lo vio con capa y colmillos aparecio de la nada envuelto en llamas, un fuerte olor azufre se mezclo con el aroma tan varonil de su futuro esposo que no tenía rostro, entonces el lugar parecía derrumbarse, porque se sacudió con mucha fuerza y las paredes de la inusual capilla empezaban a caerse en pedazos alrededor de ellos.

A pesar de eso, Sakura pudo sentir el temor del hombre con el que iba contraer nupcias, él estaba temblando producto del temor que experimentaba al ver todo derrumbarse de esa forma, y ella se alineo por completo aquellas emociones, él le trasmitó su temor de forma silenciosa y por alguna razón que ella no sabía explicar no tenía miedo, por instinto apretó su mano para infundirle valor y confianza, al cruzar una mirada con él se atrevió a comentar entre susurros:

—Calma mi amor, todo va estar bien…yo estoy aquí. —El hombre se tranquilizo a los pocos segundos de haber escuchado la frase, el resto ya no tenía importancia, porque ni siquiera recordó qué más sucedió después de eso y ni hablar de aquel beso que compartieron de forma tan intima, el beso le era tan familiar que corresponderlo le llenó de una series de emociones que la perturbaban, pero en todo eso sin duda la alegría se desbordó en ella, no importaba lo qué pasaba a su alrededor mientras él esté ahí con ella, el resto del sueño se esfumo y ella ya no recordó nada más.

Al despertar y verse sola no entendía qué clase de sueño era ese, ni menos porque aroma tan varonil con el que había soñado estaba impregnada en aquella cama y en su ropa de dormir, bostezo sin darse cuenta en dónde estaba porque aquella no era su habitación, notó por la luz que levemente se infiltraba en la habitación que era de mañana por lo que más dormida que despierta se puso de pie, en ese momento se percató de algo similar a murmullos venían de la sala, sin pensarlo se dirigió sin prisa alguna al lugar donde provenían los ruidos, en ese momento la asalto otro bostezo, mientras se pasaba las manos sobre sus parpados, entonces una aroma golpeo sus sentidos, más bien dos, uno era de aquel extraño sueño y otro era de su hermano, eso sí le sorprendió.

—Buenos días —saludó y preguntó—: ¿Qué sucede aquí? —Estaba más extrañada por la expresión de enojo en su hermano, Touya siempre había sido un hombre de temperamento fuerte, pero él nunca bajo ninguna situación había perdido la compostura y menos se había presentado ante ella con aquel fuerte aroma del alcohol.

Todo fue demasiado rápido cuando su hermano gritó con enojo:

—¡ESTÁS MUERTO MOCOSO! —Ante esa frase acompañada de una expresión asesina se movió por instinto, no iba dejar que su hermano lastime a su falso prometido.

—¡NO LO HAGAS! —gritó sin pensar y añadio—: ¡DETENTE TOUYA!

—¡¿Te atreves a defenderlo?! —gruño con furia—, ¡¿por qué?!

—¡BASTA TOUYA! —gritó mientras trataba de detener su avance—, no entiendo por qué estás tan furioso, pero atacarlo no es la manera de solucionar las cosas, además por qué apestas alcohol…

—¡No estoy ebrio! —replicó con enojo—, ¿por qué diablos lo defiendes?

Xiaoláng que estaba aún perturbado en su lugar no perdía aquella inusual discusión, no sabía si debía intervenir pero se quedo perplejo cuando Sakura agarro a su hermano en su brazo y parecían forcejear en completo silencio, finalmente Touya bramó mientras ella comentó en un tono imperativo:

—Vamos para que tomes una ducha —logró hacer que retroceda dos pasos—, de preferencia con agua helada.

Touya no comentó palabra alguna, aunque con la mirada impregnada de una expresión que juraba una muerte lenta y dolorosa miró a Xiaoláng hasta que fue sacado por su hermana de tal lugar.

Xiaoláng al verse solo pudo exhalar el aire retenido y sin pensar comentó en voz alta:

—¡Diablos! —exclamó con desconcierto—, este hombre casi me mata, de no ser por Sakura —frunció el ceño en señal de malestar—. Un momento, por qué diablos Sakura tuvo que ir con él…¡maldita sea!...¿qué clase de relación tienen ellos?

Xiaoláng no pudo contener ahora aquel sentimiento amargo que crecía por dentro de una forma alarmante, sin evitarlo apretó sus manos hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos, se puso de pie y decidió caminar hacia el pasillo, por un momento dudó, tenía toda la intención de ir hablar con aquel sujeto y aclarar de una vez por todas, que él no podía venir amenazarlo y menos agredirlo de esa forma, además quería aclarar con su falsa prometida y saber qué clase de relación de hermanos era la que habían entre ellos, porque le dio la impresión que su hermano estaba celoso de él, y esos celos no parecían de un hermano sino de un hombre. La incertidumbre experimentada corroía en su interior como un letal veneno, necesitaba un explicación al respecto.

* * *

Ajenos al dilema del adolescente, Touya ingresaba a su habitación con su hermana, quién cerró la puerta detrás de ella y le preguntó en un tono serio:

—¿Por qué tomaste? —Es lo primero que le interesaba saber—, ¿por qué atacaste a Xiaoláng?

Touya que se había quitado la chaqueta, y empezaba a desabotonarse la camisa, comentó en voz alta:

—¡¿Te gusta el mocoso Sakura?! —exclamó con reproche—, ¿por qué lo defendiste?

Sakura se quedó callada por un momento, no entendía a qué venía la pregunta y menos por qué debía contestar, pero antes de decir algo Touya recalcó con malestar:

—¿Por qué diablos dormiste con ese mocoso del demonio? —Agregó una expresión moral—, ¡¿qué tienes que decir al respecto?!

Sakura se quedó sin palabras ante ese cuestionamiento, sobre todo al descubrir la verdadera razón de su enojo, no pudo evitar la sonrisa nerviosa cuando comentó con rapidez:

—Te puedo asegurar que no paso nada entre nosotros —Se sonrojo notablemente—, no sé cómo paso…pero, Touya no pasó nada, te lo juró por la memoria de nuestros padres...no pasó nada entre nosotros.—afirmó con seguridad.

Touya no decía palabra alguna mientras terminaba de desabotonarse la camina, Sakura desvío la mirada cuando notó que su hermano se estaba desvistiendo delante de ella, era la primera vez que lo hacía y parecía no importarle, no sabía si era por el enojo que experimentaba o por el alcohol que tenía en la sangre, al escuchar que lanzó su pantalón al piso y avanzar hacia el baño se quedó estática por el portazo que dio al cerrar la puerta con tal fuerza que parecía romperla, él estaba muy enojado, Sakura pudo entender su furia y hasta cierto punto la justificaba, pero no sabía qué hacer o qué decir, no encontraba las palabras para explicar la inusual preocupación que ella sentía por su falso prometido, sobre todo al notar sus expresiones de temor y sorpresa al ver a un hombre ser asesinado frente a sus ojos, ella se podía alinear a esa emoción sin problema alguno incluso le era extraño ver por qué Touya no entendía eso, si cuando ella era una niña al ver el asesinato de sus padres por televisión, el trauma fue tal que las pesadillas en ella era recurrentes con tal frecuencias que las terapias con el psicólogo no parecían tener efecto en ella y se levantaba gritando en medio de la noche, de no ser por Touya que venía a su lado a calmarla probablemente no hubiera superado aquella situación. ¿Por qué no entendía eso?

Prefirió dejar sus pensamientos de lado, al sentir la luz filtrarse en la habitación de su hermano, el día empezaba aclararse y ella debía ir a la escuela, después de todo ya estaban a pocos días de los exámenes finales y la presentación de los últimos trabajos y/o proyectos ante de graduarse, después pensaría qué iba hacer, con lo que no contó fue ver a Xiaoláng del otro lado de la puerta y antes que él hiciera alguna pregunta, ella comentó sin evitar bostezar en el momento:

—Debemos ir a la mansión Li —aclaró en un tono suave pero firme—, tenemos que cambiarnos para ir a la escuela.

—¡Está bien!...pero —comentó con seriedad—, hay algo que quiero preguntarte.

—Ok! —respondió de forma escuetica sin agregar más palabras, porque ya había pasado un mal rato con su hermano y no quería agregar otro mal momento a su día que este recién empezaba.

Xiaoláng se apresuró a cambiarse, algo similar hizo Sakura, no sin antes escribir una nota a su hermano en la que le informaba dónde iba estar.

* * *

Ajenos a lo que sucedió en el pent-house de Sakura, en un hospital privado al norte de la cuidad, los padres de cierto adolescente tenían una conversación puntual con una de las enfermeras del lugar, quién finalmente afirmó con suavidad:

—El joven Hiragizawa despertará en un par de horas —Abrió su carpeta—, el doctor que atendió el caso, en pocos minutos vendrá hablar con ustedes, permiso.

Los padres de Eriol se habían quedado en completo silencio mientras miraban la extrema palidez de su hijo, a los pocos minutos de haber salido la enfermera llego el hermano mayor del adolescente, y su padre, un hombre de porte imponente, ojos de color azul y cabellos negros azache, preguntó con preocupación:

—¿Averiguaste algo? —frunció el ceño—, ¿qué novedades tienes?

Methis miraba con atención a su padre, para después desvíar su mirada hacia su madre, una hermosa mujer que a pesar de su edad se veía joven, pero se notaba estar pasando un mal rato por la preocupación experimentada, era rara la vez que veía a su madre en tal estado, poniendo especial cuidado con sus palabras comentó sin dejar filtrar en su tono de voz, la preocupación que experimentaba al ver a su hermano menor en esa situación:

—Si pregunta por la mujer —respondió con seriedad—, ha sido capturada. Si pregunta por el atentado que sufrió Ariel Amamiya, su guardaespaldas salió herido pero el jefe de la agencia me ha confirmado que ha salido con éxito de la operación, esperan que despierte en una par de horas.

—Quiero conocer a esa mujer —demandó en un tono imperativo—. Hazme una cita con el señor Tsukishiro y coordina la reunión que te pedí con los diferentes patriarcas de cada familia involucrada.

—Eso no será necesario padre —replicó con suavidad—. Está mañana el señor Li me llamó, nos esperan hoy a las 19:00Pm. He confirmado nuestra asistencia, espero que para esa hora mi hermano le den el alta.

—¡Pobre de mi bebe! —exclamó la mujer—No puede creer que existan personas tan malas. ¿Por qué se ensañan con los niños?

Methis observó con interés como su padre avanzo unos pasos hacia ella y la abrazó, decidió darles privacidad y salió del lugar, por ahora no podía hacer nada más, solo esperar.

**«Continuará» …**

* * *

**«Notas de la autora»**

1.- Hi! Lamento la demora en actualizar, en mi muro del facebook se encuentra unas fotos puntuales sobre este primer y segundo capítulo. Favor tomen nota.

2.- Adicional les invito a leer mis actualizaciones y estimo a más tardar este fin de semana, empezar con la II Temporada de ¡Las Maldades de Touya K!

3.- Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios. **ATT. Sake's Evil22**


	3. CP3 Incomodidad

**«DDR» ** SCC © Grupo CLAMP.

* * *

**PROTECCIÓN INCONSCIENTE.**

**CP. N°3: Incomodidad.**

—Si continúas mirándome con esa expresión, me va dolor la cabeza. Detente, por favor.

Ante ese comentario de Sakura, Xiaoláng se encontró en un dilema, porque desde que habían llegado al restaurante internacional que ella frecuentaba él no había comentado palabra alguna, finalmente se animó a decir mientras observaba con atención como ella se llevaba un trozo de manzana a la boca:

—¿Qué clase de relación tienes con tu hermano? —frunció el ceño en señal de malestar—, ustedes se tratan de una manera poco…

Hizo un alto a sus comentarios al notar el semblante de desconcierto en ella, se puso algo tengo en el momento que ella contestó abruptamente:

—¿Qué diablo estás insinuando? —preguntó al entrecerrar sus ojos, en ese momento dejo de comer para poner los codos sobre la mesa y entrelazar sus manos, apoyo su barbilla sobre ellas. La intensidad de su mirada lo decía todo, ella estaba enojada porque no tuvo problema en entender lo que él estaba pensando, por lo que no se sorprendió cuando él comentó sin pensar:

—Su relación de hermano no es normal —contestó con una mueca—, yo no tengo ese trato con mis hermanas.

—Quieres decir las cosas de frente —respondió en un tono tosco—. Dime qué estás pensando realmente—ordenó en un tono imperativo.

—Parecen pareja y no hermanos —aclaró sin pensar—. Los celos que él tiene hacia ti, no parecen de hermano sino de un hombre que está enamorado de una mujer. ¿Estoy equivocado?

—No sé de dónde diablos sacaste esa idea —respondió con ironía—, pero tu deducción es errada. Mi hermano ha sido el padre que no he tenido y es mi mejor amigo.

—No lo parece, está mañana casi me mata, para variar —comentó con sarcasmo—. Sus celos no son normales, yo tengo cuatro hermanas mayores, son hermosas, mujeres inteligentes, interesantes, pero nunca…escúchame bien Sakura, nunca me he comportado de esa manera con ellas.

—Eso es porque tu tipo de relación con ellas es completamente diferente, a la que yo tengo con mi hermano —replicó con seriedad—. Tú tienes una familia completa, yo tengo una familia fragmentada y mi hermano es lo único que tengo, él ha cuidado de mí desde que nuestros padres fueron asesinados. ¿Puedes entender eso?—preguntó, y aclaró al mismo tiempo—: Mi hermano ha dejado de lado su vida personal para ver por mí, y velar por mi seguridad. ¿Cuál es el problema?

—Lo entiend o—respondió con rapidez—. Lo que no entiendo, es por qué te trata de esa forma tan posesiva, es hasta enfermiza. ¿No lo crees?

Sakura se quedo callada por un momento, porque su hermano se había mostrado posesivo y celoso desde que conoció al adolescente pero esto nunca había pasado con sus otros clientes, a pesar de estar consciente que su hermano confirmaba todo con Yue sobre los antecedes familiares, personales, incluso laborales de sus clientes.

Ella misma había notado esa excesiva protección de parte de su hermano, pero realmente no le pareció nada tan fuera de lugar, después de todo ellos siempre habían sido muy cercanos, incluso Sakura recordaba perfectamente que sin proponérselo de niña-adolescente, siempre buscaba a su hermano incluso para resolver temas que ella lo podía hacer, porque sabía que ante todo en la escala de prioridades de su hermano la número uno era ella, él era tan incondicional con ella, que no importaba en qué parte del mundo este, o la hora, Touya siempre contestaba el móvil cuando ella llamaba y si estaba cerca del lugar se hacía presente, Sakura tenía una fe ciega en su hermano que nunca dudaría de sus palabras, menos de sus acciones, tan perdida estaba en sus pensamientos que Xiaoláng comentó con malestar:

—¿No piensas decir palabra alguna?

—¿Por qué debo justificar las acciones de mi hermano? —preguntó—, mi relación con Touya es algo compleja, tú no la entenderías...

—¡Ponme a prueba! —replicó con ironía.

Sakura frunció el ceño, al darse cuenta de algo y preguntó con interés, mientras llamaba al mesero para ordenar unas tostadas a la francesa y un batido de frutas:

—¿Por qué quieres saber? —Soltó un bufido—, es idea mía, pero te diría que tu cuestionamiento es de una persona celosa. ¿Me equivoco?

—¡¿Celos?! —recalcó con enojo y añadio—: ¡¿Yo?! ¿Debes estar bromeando? —preguntó con ironía.

Ante ese comentario Sakura cruzo los brazos delante de su pecho, iba replicar la pregunta pero entonces una pareja de ancianos comentó a sus espaldas, luego de ingresar al lugar y sin querer escucharon su conversación, corrección, su discusión:

—Los jóvenes de ahora se hacen problema por poca cosa.

La anciana sonrío al pasar cerca de su mesa y mirarlo con atención, lo que causo el sonrojo inesperado de parte de los adolescentes, sobre todo cuando su acompañante, un anciano al igual que ella le tomó la mano, entonces comentó mostrando una sonrisa abierta con su dentadura postiza:

—Pero querida, no puedes negar que las reconciliaciones son fabulosas.

—¿Tendrán edad para eso? —preguntó la anciana con malicia, mientras miraba a los adolescentes—Son chicos de escuela Yuan, no creo que estén en edad para hacer esas cosas…

Ante los comentarios fuera de lugar de los ancianos, Xiaoláng se apresuró a llamar al mesero mientras Sakura no podía estar más roja por la incomodidad que experimentaba, no sabía dónde meterte.

* * *

Minutos después, en completo silencio Sakura estaba sentada en frente al volante, Xiaoláng tampoco había comentado palabra alguna, ninguno de los dos sabía por qué aquellos comentarios los incomodaron tanto, finalmente ella ingreso la llave para prender el carro y comentó sin pensar:

—Tengo hambre —miró su reloj y añadio—: ¿Te importa si me desvío un poco del camino? —Al acomodar el retrovisor, no tuvo problema en sentir la mirada de Xiaolng sobre ella y comentó sin pensar—: Tenemos tiempo, hoy no hay clases y el ingreso a la preparatoria es a las 10:00Am.

—Conozco un lugar al que podemos ir —sugirió—, lo frecuentamos con los chicos.

—¿Dónde queda? —preguntó con interés, mientras miraba por los espejos retrovisores—, ten presente que no nos podemos tomar mucho tiempo.

—Tranquila —contestó—, el servicio es muy bueno, y no se demoran en servir.

Ante se comentario, Sakura puso atención a las instrucciones de él para llegar al lugar, que estaba cerca de la preparatoria y era frecuentado por varios estudiantes de diferentes entidades educativas de los alrededores.

El dueño al ver a Xiaoláng lo saludó con confianza y le gritó:

—¡¿Lo de siempre capitán?!

—¡Sí! —gritó y miró a Sakura para preguntarle—: ¿Qué quieres desayunar?

Sakura frunció el ceño, no porque el lugar no le gustaba, de hecho la decoración era moderna pero se notaba que los clientes asiduos al lugar eran chicos, específicamente deportistas, entonces preguntó con interés:

—¿Por qué gritas?

Xiaoláng sonrío con nerviosismo, cuando señalo sin pensar:

—Supongo que por costumbre. ¿Qué vas ordenar?

—Algo ligero, solo quiero una porción de frutas y yogurt de mora.

—¿Nada más? —cuestionó y añadio—: Pensé que tenías hambre.

—Siempre desayuno de forma ligera.

Xiaoláng iba replicar, pero en ese momento el dueño del lugar se hizo presente con un desayuno americano completo, que incluía huevo, jamón, panes, etc. Sakura al ver la cantidad de comida, no pudo evitar comentar en voz alta:

—¿Comerás todo eso?

—Claro. ¿Cuál es el problema? —replicó en el momento, y no se privó de decir—: Soy deportista, la dieta de un deportista incluye carbohidratos, proteínas, grasas, me dan energías para luego gastarlas.

—¿Siempre comes así? —preguntó extrañada, mientras él ya había metido un trozo de jamón a su boca, por lo que se tomó su tiempo en contestar.

—Lo necesito —respondió al terminar de comer—, mis desayunos son consistentes. Si fueras deportista lo entendería.

—Se te pasa por alto —replicó con sarcasmo—, al igual que tú, yo entreno, pero mi nivel de entrenamiento es completamente diferente al tuyo.

Xiaoláng la quedó mirando con interés, al notar que ella ponía sus manos frente a su pecho, verla enojada le causaba gracia y sin esperarlo empezó a reír sin sentido alguno, al notar su expresión de desconcierto comentó entre risas:

—Te enojas por poca cosa —río—, mejor comamos. Hoy serán un día pesado, y no quiero ver a tu hermano —Hizo una mueca de fastidio—, hasta que se calme.

Al notar la tensión en ella, no dudó en comentar antes de tomar una tostada:

—No sé qué diablos le pasa a tu hermano conmigo, pero parece que fuera con dedicatoria—reclamó con seriedad—, ya bastante malo es tener que lidiar con el peligro al que estamos expuesto, como para tener que preocuparme de tu hermano. Contén a la bestia enardecida esa porq…

—En parte lo sucedido es culpa tuya—interrumpió abruptamente—, si no te hubieras aferrado a mí como un koala, yo no me hubiera quedado dormida, mi hermano está molesto por vernos dormir juntos.

Ante la expresión impregnada de enojo que en ella aparecía de nuevo, Xiaoláng replicó sin pensar:

—¿Por qué me comparas con un koala? —preguntó con malestar—, ¿qué puedo tener en común con ese roedor?

—Eres un completo ignorante —replicó entre risas—, un koala es un marsupial.

—Pero es un mamífero, primo-hermano de las ratas y conejos —afirmó con enojo—. No te rías, podré haber faltado a esa clase de biología, pero estoy seguro de lo que digo.

Sakura de las incoherencias que decía el adolescente ya tenía lágrimas en los ojos de tanto reír y comentó en un tono entrecortado:

—Wow! Eres un completo ignorante —afirmó riendo—. El koala es un mamífero marsupial como los canguros o perezosos, y la clase en que vimos sobre ese animal fue en zoología, incluso nos tocó hacer un trabajo en grupo. Los roedores son mamíferos también pero…son de otra clase.

—Falté a esa clase —replicó con enojo, mientras tomaba un trozo de fruta—, además no sé por qué hablamos de ese tema, el punto es que tu her…¡Diablos! ¡Kinomoto Sakura deja de reírte!—demandó en un tono imperativo.

Sakura a trató de dejar de reír, pero fracaso por completo, finalmente afirmó con seguridad:

—Ese día, ustedes estaban ausente por el viaje del campeonato que se realizo fuera de Hong Kong —suspiró—. Trataré de contener a mi hermano, pero tú no debes dar motivos. ¿Crees poder dormir solo está noche? —preguntó, y aclaró con rapidez—: Si mi hermano nos encuentra en una situación similar no sé lo que pueda pasar, pero tengo la certeza que no lo podré contener, está vez estaba ebrio por eso pude hacerlo pero sobrio sería otra historia.

Xiaoláng se quedó en completo silencio, y Sakura insistió en su pregunta, antes de comer un trozo de fruta:

—¿No piensas contestar?

—Perdona por no tener tu sangre fría —contestó con sarcasmo—. Nunca antes había visto a una persona morir de esa forma, no soy como tú que disfruta de matar.

—Yo no disfrutó de matar —replicó sin ninguna expresión de molestia—, pero en es parte de mi trabajo, y dudar no está permitido.

Xiaoláng ante ese comentario se quedo sin palabras, por un momento se perdió en observarla con atención mientras ella comía de forma delicada y en completo silencio, sin duda sus modales eran de primera, incluso notó que sus cortes eran perfectos, tomó un sorbo de su cappuccino, antes de preguntar con curiosidad:

—¿Has matado a muchas personas?

—Siete —contestó sin expresión alguna—. A ninguna de ellas quise matarlas, pero no tuve opción alguna, eran ellos o mis clientes incluso… —Sakura hizo una pausa a sus comentarios al recordar con cierta amargura su primera misión, y comentó sin pensar—: La única vez que dudé, mi integridad física como la de mi cliente se vieron comprometidas. Dudar en este trabajo no está permitido, lo vuelvo a recalcar.

Xiaoláng se quedó en completo silencio ante tales palabras, por lo que optó por quedarse callado, Sakura tampoco hizo comentario alguno, ambos terminaron en completo silencio sus desayunos, para dirigirse a la escuela.

* * *

Ajenos a las acciones de los adolescentes, Touya finalmente había salido del baño y luego de un breve descanso había despertado con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, vio cerca del velador que estaba a lado de su cama la nota de su hermana, lo le iba leer cuando su móvil sonó con insistencia, al ver el identificador de llamadas no dudó en contestar y luego de un breve saludo comentó con desconcierto:

—¿Muerta? —preguntó—, ¿cómo es posible Yue?

—El informe forense muestra avenamiento con cianuro —respondió con malestar—. Está mujer pertenece a un grupo de terrorista que tiene este tipo de políticas, si eres capturado el suicidio es la mejor opción antes que confesar.

—No entiendo —comentó—. ¿Cómo lo hizo? Tenemos un sistema de seguridad de primera.

—No está claro —contestó—, parece que tenía algo en su cuerpo, y lo activaron desde fuera.

—¿Qué propones? —preguntó de forma directa.

—Por lo pronto, necesito que informes a tu hermana —ordenó—, está noche me reuniré con los patriarcas de las familias involucradas, porque estos terrorista apuntan a secuestrar a sus hijos, para poder extorsionarlos. El joven Hiragizawa fue el primer objetivo.

—El segundo objetivo fue el heredero de la familia Amamiya —afirmó con certeza—. ¿Sabes quién es el siguiente objetivo?

—Li —afirmó sin dudar—. ¿Ahora entiendes por qué de la petición?

—Iré a la preparatoria de mi hermana y…

—Ya envíe personal de seguridad a ese lugar, con lo que sucedió con esta mujer dudó que ataquen o hagan algo ahora, pero no nos podemos confiar.

—¿Qué debo hacer?

—Por lo pronto descansa —ordenó—. Está noche te quiero ver en la mansión Li, porque haré un anuncio importante.

Ante ese comentario Touya escucho con atención las recomendaciones que le hizo su jefe y amigo, al cerrar la llamada no pudo evitar comentar en voz alta con preocupación:

—No veo la hora —enfatizó—, que Sakura termine la preparatoria. No me gusta en absoluto está situación, maldito mocoso…por qué diablos nos tiene que dar tantos problemas y ahora mi hermana…

Touya detuvo sus pensamientos, ya le parecía bastante malo la situación de peligro que enfrentaban, como para pensar en los supuestos sentimientos que su hermana tenía por el adolescente, primero muerto antes de reconocer qué algo le sucedía a su hermana con su falso prometido, de las iras que experimentaba decidió cambiarse de ropa y hacer ejercicio, así dejaba de lado el mal humor, se desestresaba, le pasaba al resaca, para hablar con su hermana, ponerla al tanto de la situación en la que estaban, y esperar las nuevas órdenes que tenía que darle Yue, era solo cuestión de esperar.

**«Continuará» …**

* * *

**«Notas de la autora»**

1.- Gracias a todos los que se animaron a participar en nuestro II Desafío, ya se encuentra disponible en la lista de los números que eligieron los opening/ending que van a servir de bases para armar sus OS y/o Mini-historia.

2.- Una recomendación puntual no se apresuren en editar sus historias, porque este desafío dura 2 meses y son sub-categorías abiertas, y adicional se viene un mini-especial de 112 animes en el Group's Evil, si desean darse una idea de lo que vamos armas pls. Miren mi muro del facebook hoy agregue tres muestras con los tres primeros números Tks!.

3.- Mis actualizaciones del día, será alternada con las historias que debí actualizar ayer...Estoy con el tiempo corto por el trabajo pero en esta semana retomo mi horario y/o mis correcciones. Gracias por la paciencia y por continuar leyendo mi historia.

4. Estamos en contacto. **ATT. Sake's Evil22**


	4. CP4 Situaciones no esperada

**«DDR»** SCC © Grupo CLAMP.

* * *

**PROTECCIÓN INCONSCIENTE.**

**CP. N°4: Situaciones no esperada.**

—Esto es extraño —comentó Xiaoláng rompiendo por primera vez el silencio incomodo que se dio entre ellos—, entiendo no ver a Eriol, pero y el resto de mis amigos, ¿dónde están?—detuvo su andar para mirar con seriedad a su falsa prometida, quién tenía un semblante más serio de lo normal, pero antes que él preguntara el por qué de su semblante, ella comentó en voz baja:

—Mi hermano —susurró—, me ha enviado un mensaje te texto —Al releer por tercera vez el mensaje extendió su móvil hacia él—. Está noche en la mansión «Li», se dará una reunión entre las cabezas principales de cada familia involucrada en este tema, creo que la ausencia de tus amigos está relacionada con este mensaje.

Xiaoláng iba a preguntar mientras le devolvía su móvil, pero en el momento una de las inspectoras de la preparatoria los intercepto ambos, y les ordenó con suavidad:

—Señor Li, señorita Kinomoto —comentó con una extraña expresión—, el director les espera en su despacho.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Xiaoláng con el ceño fruncido, ellos tenían que ir a su salón de clases, y aunque era poco usual ser interceptado de esa forma, su instinto le decía que algo estaba mal, la misma impresión tenía Sakura, pero ella prefirió no hacer comentarios.

La inspectora comentó en voz baja:

—Estamos al tanto de las amenazas —susurró—, el directo desea hablar con ustedes al respecto.

Xiaoláng iba a protestar, pero Sakura agarro su brazo y negó con la cabeza, un gesto fácil de interpretar para que él no comente, y siga las instrucciones de la inspectora, después de todo era parte del procedimiento, Sakura lo sabía al haber sido guardaespaldas de más de un estudiante, tenía una idea de los temas que podían tocar en la posible reunión.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la mansión Li, la tensión era palpable, Ieran contemplo a su esposo, ir y venir en el mismo lugar, finalmente parecía calmar sus emociones cuando se acercó al lujoso bar que había en el despacho y por inercia abrió una botella de coñac de una reconocida marca local, rara vez se fumaba un habano pero en esa ocasión lo necesitaba porque estaba completamente estresado.

—Querido —comentó su esposa con suavidad—, no creo que tomar y fumar resuelva algo.

Hien ni siquiera tenía el habano prendido, pero no vacilo en tomarse una gran copa con el líquido añejado que se sirvió, exhalo con fuerza el aire retenido y su aliente se impregno de alcohol, finalmente luego de un breve silencio comentó con tensión:

—No voy a fumar querida —Guardó el habano en una fina caja de madera que estaba sobre el bar—, pero no puedo evitar estar tenso por la reunión de esta noche—regresó sobre sus pasos—. Estoy intrigado sobre la reunión de esta noche.

—Lo sé querido —comentó—, pero el señor Tsukishiro debe tener una razón para realizar está reunión —Se puso de pie para tomar las manos de su esposo—. Querido tengamos paciencia.

—¡Qué más nos queda! —exclamó con malestar—, quiero que esto termine de una vez por todo.

Ieran sonrío con suavidad, iba comentar algo pero Wei se hizo presente en el lugar para comentar:

—Señor, señora —Hizo una breve reverencia—, sus hijas están preparadas para salir.

Ieran miró a Hien, quién suspiro y comentó en voz baja:

—Llamaré al señor Tsukishiro. Querida ve con las niñas y explícale sobre su salida.

Luego de un corto beso en los labios, Ieran sonrío con suavidad para comentar:

—Así lo haré —miró a Wei, este entendió la orden tácita y salió del lugar—. Te esperaremos, para que te despidas de las niñas.

Hien solo contestó moviendo la cabeza con un gesto positivo, mientras su esposa y el mayordomo salían del despacho, él se apresuraba a llamar Tsukishiro Yue.

* * *

Ajenos a lo que sucedía en la mansión Li, Xiaoláng y Sakura habían terminado su reunión con el director, ahora tenían conocimiento que la seguridad de la preparatoria iba hacer reforzada, finalmente al verse solo Xiaoláng comentó con fastidio:

—Entiendo lo de la seguridad —habló con enojo—, pero es necesario tener que usar este brazalete.

—Es un sensor que permite saber tu ubicación —contestó con calma—. Es algo temporal, hasta que esto termine.

—Y se puede saber… —Xiaoláng iba decir algo, cuando notó la presencia del capitán del equipo de los «Tigres», que venía junto con dos estudiantes tan fornidos como él y este exclamó sin pensar:

—¡LI XIAOLANG! —gritó a todo pulmón—, perdimos el campeonato, pero tú estás…chicos a él.

—¡¿Qué diablos?! —gritó Xiaoláng, producto de la sorpresa de verse interceptado por tres estudiantes del equipo de básquet de la escuela que le ganaron hace pocas semanas y estaban en la preparatoria, eso era una cobardía.

Xiaoláng podía con aquel capitán porque eran de contexturas similares, pero estaba en desventaja eran tres contra uno, sabía que si peleaba sin duda iba salir perdiendo, no iba hacer una pelea injusta, pero antes de decir o hacer algo, Sakura miró a los estudiantes y sin dudar saco su arma «WE1911 edición limitada Hello Kitty», Xiaoláng al ver el mango de la arma semi-automática comentó con desconcierto:

—¡Qué diablos! —Tuvo serios problemas para tratar de no reír, al ver el aura oscura de Sakura, quién comentó entre dientes al notar la expresión impregnada de burla de su falso prometido, y el desconcierto de los estudiantes que los iban atacar:

—No preguntes —comentó con enojo—, son cosas de Touya. Regalo de cumpleaños.

Xiaoláng no pudo contenerse más y tuvo que ponerse la mano en la boca para evitar que las risas salgan de la misma, entonces uno de sus futuros atacantes comentó con burla:

—Un arma de juguete —río—. Eres una ridíc… —No pudo hacer el comentario, porque del enojo de Sakura que experimento al verse con tal arma, con la misma le partió la cabeza, sus reflejos eran tan rápidos y letales, los otros dos atacantes se quedaron perplejos al ver a su amigo caído, inconsciente y con la sangre destilando, los pocos estudiantes que estaban cerca del lugar se aglomeraron, y se escucharon los gritos alertando a los inspectores, profesores del lugar, entonces Xiaoláng dejo de reír cuando comentó en voz alta:

—No vuelvan a esta escuela —tomo de la mano a su falsa prometida—, salgamos de aquí.

—No tenemos porque huir —replicó con firmeza—, ellos son los agresores. Lo que hice fue en defensa propia.

—¡Le partiste la cabeza! —exclamó con malestar—, tenemos qu…

—¡¿Qué paso aquí?! —preguntó con asombro uno de los inspectores, al ver tal alboroto, y al estudiante siendo levando del piso por sus amigos, no tuvo problema en reconocer que no eran de la escuela y sin dudar ordenó en un tono imperativo—: Li, Kinomoto, ¿qué paso aquí?

Ese fue el inicio de una día de escuela algo complicado para los adolescentes, porque está vez ambos terminaron en la dirección, para explicar lo sucedido. Sin duda ambos adolescentes estaban metidos en problemas.

* * *

Ajenos al incidente de la escuela, Touya recibía una noticia nada grata para él, y no dudo al preguntar con enojo:

—¡¿Convivir juntos?! —gritó a través del móvil y lo estrujo con fuerza.

—¿No escuchaste nada de lo qué comente? —preguntó Yue con malestar—, la mansión Li ya no es segura para los chicos.

—¡El mocoso y mi hermana viviendo juntos aquí! —exclamó con enojo—, ¡¿aquí?!, ¡me niego! Era diferente la mansión Li, porque hay muchas personas, y ni aún así me fío del mocoso, pero…pero…tú quieres que deje a mi hermanita sola con él, ¡aquí!... ¡estás mal!

—Te voy explicar todo con detalle otra vez —suspiró—, y está noche lo volveré a explicar en la reunión que pedí en la mansión Li.

—Yo no voy a permi…

—¡Cállate y escucha! —ordenó de forma contarte—, ¡somos profesionales!, así que deja tus celos de lados y pon atención porque lo diré una sola vez…¿Te quedo claro?

Touya se tuvo que morder la lengua para no soltar la cantidad de improperios que pasaba por su mente, sabía que el tema era delicado, las mansiones de las diferentes familias involucrados en estos extraños atentados no eran seguras, pero de ahí permitir que su hermana conviva con el mocoso en el pent-house era otra cosa, sin embargo se prestó a poner atención a las palabras de su jefe, luego ingeniaría alguna idea retorcida para asustar al mocoso para que se aleje de su hermana.

Sin duda ese día empezaba mal para el posesivo hermano.

**«Continuará» …**

* * *

**«Notas de la autora»**

[1] Hi! Estoy de regreso, lamento la demora en actualizar pero el tiempo no me da...sin embargo, retomó mis horarios de mis actualizaciones, pero poder mantenerlos.

[2] Si desean ver el arma, está en el mini-álbum que abrí de esta historia, ahora se viene algo de humor ^.^, actualizo el miércoles sin falta, adicional les invito a leer mis actualizaciones de este día. Tks!

[3] Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios. Estamos en contacto. **ATT. Sake's Evil22**


	5. CP5 Consecuencias

**«DDR» ** SCC © Grupo CLAMP.

* * *

**PROTECCIÓN INCONSCIENTE.**

**CP. N°5: Consecuencias. **

Sakura no podía creer el castigo que le estaba poniendo el director de la preparatoria en la que estudiaba, iba comentar que el castigo no era justo, pero no espero que su falso prometido comentara con malestar:

—Ellos son los agresores —protestó—, y encima los invasores.

—Sin embarg —refutó el director—, uno de los estudiantes salió herido. No importa si uso un arma de juguete, ella no tenía por qué agredir de esa forma al estudiante.

Xiaoláng iba decir algo, pero Sakura negó con la cabeza, entonces se atrevió a comentar en voz baja:

—Acepto no venir al baile de graduación —afirmó en un tono neutro—, pero suspender mis exámenes finales me causa serios problemas.

—Debió pensar en eso —replicó el directo—, antes de romperle la cabeza al estudiante, y…

—¿Aún hay más? —preguntó Xiaoláng con malestar.

—¡Hay más! —exclamó el director con seguridad y añadio—: La señorita Kinomoto debe disculparse con el estudiante que agredió, la suspensión empieza desde hoy, por lo que llamaré a su representante.

Ante ese comentario, Xiaoláng iba protestar, pero Sakura nuevamente le agarro del brazo para darle entender que no proteste, porque a la larga su actitud iba traerle mayores problemas. Xiaoláng se calló, pero no pudo evitar soltar un bufido en señal de descuerdo, gesto que hizo que el director le mirara con seriedad.

* * *

Ajeno al incidente de la escuela, Yue tenía un mal rato al tener en sus instalaciones al enfurecido hermano de Sakura, pero esta vez fue firme al decir:

—Falta poco para que esta misión termine —replicó con seriedad—, no voy a retractarme.

—¿No lo puedes poner en otro lugar? —preguntó con molestia y añadio—: ¿Por qué debe vivir con mi hermana?

—¿Acaso no es obvio? —cuestionó con malestar—, van a la escuela junto, está comprometidos y…

—¡No está comprometidos! —replicó con malestar—, ese compromiso es falso, hay un contrato de por medio qu…

—El compromiso es real —afirmó, para sorpresa de Touya—. Te guste o no este compromiso es tal real, como que Sakura es guardaespaldas del joven Li.

Antes que Touya protestara, Yue tuvo una llamada interna, por lo que el reclamo quedo ahí.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la escuela, Xiaoláng había copiado de manera rápida el cronograma de trabajo de las siguientes semanas, al menos sus exámenes no iban a coincidir con las prácticas para la siguiente y última temporada en la que iba a participar, después de todo, iba hacer un torneo especial en honor a los estudiantes que se graduaban ese año.

—¡Xiaoláng! —gritó Nabiki, una compañera de clases de otro curso—, ¿tienes un minuto?

—¿Qué quieres? —respondió de forma abrupta al ver a la joven, aún tenía presente todo los problemas que le había causado de forma indirecta, por lo que puso un semblante serio.

—¿Estás enojado conmigo? —preguntó con una falsa expresión de tristeza y añadio—: ¿Es por Kinomoto? —cuestionó con malestar—, no sé qué te habrá dicho, pero yo no tengo problemas con ellas, es ell…

—¡Suficiente! —exclamó con malestar—, ¿qué quieres?

Nabiki compuso su expresión a una coqueta, y comentó en un tono sugerente:

—¿Tienes con quién ir al baile? —Se atrevió acercarse a él con un paso lento, pero insinuante—, estoy disponible, aunque tengo muchos pretendientes, sería fantástico ir con el capitán del equ…

—¿Si sabes qué tengo novia? —preguntó de forma irónica, mientras daba un paso hacia atrás, y se atrevió a decir—: Ahora, si me disculpas…tengo que irme. ¡Permiso!

Nabiki observó con malestar como Xiaoláng salió del pasillo, frunció al ceño con enojo, pero antes de decir algo, una de sus compañera hizo una mueca impregnada de burla, y comentó con maldad:

—Creo que alguien se ha quedado —río—, con las ganas de ir con uno de los chicos más populares de la escuela, y quién sabe tal vez ser la reina del baile.

—Aún falta para el baile —replicó con enojo—, porque primero son los exámenes finales.

—Sabes —susurró con malicia—, se comenta que Kinomoto ha ganado popularidad, los chicos han empezado a notarla.

—¿Y? —cuestionó Nabiki con desdén.

—¡Y! —replicó en un tono irónico—, algunos piensa que puede llegar hacer la reina del baile.

—¡Mientes! —exclamó con enojo—, no te haré caso, solo tratas de fastidiarme. —Antes que hubieran más comentarios Nabiki salió del pasillo, no sin maldecir a su supuesta amiga por molestarla, pero el tema estaba lejos de terminar ahí.

* * *

Ajenos a las ideas de Nabiki, Xiaoláng no pudo evitar sonreír con algo de diversión al ver la disculpa de Sakura, no era la forma en qué decía las cosas, sino la cara de aterrorizado de la víctima, y sus amigos, al verla salir de la enfermería, no pudo evitar comentar entre risas:

—¿A eso llamas una disculpa? —preguntó—, no me disculpo por voluntad propia —repitió las palabras que ella había pronunciado hace pocos minutos—, sino porque el director me obliga hacerlo. Ustedes son unos cobardes que merecen más que un «simple» golpe —río—. ¿Qué clase de disculpa es esa?

—Una sincera —replicó con una mueca, aunque al escuchar sus propias palabras dichas de esa forma no pudo evitar sonreír con algo de diversión—. ¿Crees qué me excedí?

Xiaoláng no podía creer la pregunta que ella estaba haciendo, y más con aquella expresión impregnada de duda, no puedo evitar soltar una fuerte carcajada, entonces se atrevió a preguntar entre risas:

—Por cierto —río—, sobre esa arma que usas...

—No preguntes —replicó entre dientes—. Mi hermano decomiso mis armas, creo que quiso jugarme una broma…y bastante pesada, por cierto.

Xiaoláng no pudo evitar comentar mientras reía:

—Avísame cuando saques esa arma —afirmó—, para no estar cerca de ti.

—¡Qué gracioso! —replicó ella con enojo, Xiaoláng iba refutar algo, pero ella comentó—: Voy adelantarme, no hago nada en la escuela ahora, y tengo que poner al tanto de lo sucedido a Touya.

Ante ese comentario, Xiaoláng dejo de reír, luego de un breve silencio, se atrevió a decir:

—Pediré que atrasen mis exámenes —reveló—, después de todo también es mi culpa.

—Eso no es necesario —replicó—, además la suspensión de mis exámenes finales no influye en el pase de mi año, tampoco tenía intensión de venir a la fiesta de graduación.

—Yo insisto— respondió—, y tampoco vendré a la graduación.

Ese comentario dejo sin palabras a Sakura, pero Xiaoláng no pudo explicar su justificativo porque el timbre sonó, era hora de ir al auditorio para conocer el cronograma de las actividades extra-curriculares que debían presentar antes de graduarse. Sakura había adelantado los créditos, por lo que opto por salir de la escuela.

* * *

Llegar al pent-house no le tomo mucho tiempo, antes de abrir la puerta se topo con su hermano, quién salía con el semblante serio y preguntó:

—¿Qué haces aquí? —cuestionó, mientras miraba su reloj—, es temprano. ¿Sucedió algo?

—Tuve un leve incidente en la escuela —respondió con diplomacia—. Te va llamar el director de la escuela.

—En esa frase hay tres palabras que no cuadra —sonrío sin pensar—. Me explicas qué paso o debo adivinar.

—No te enojes —suspiro—. Actúe sin pensar, por cierto en parte tienes la culpa —Antes de hacer otro comentario saco su arma—. Descargue mi mal humor por culpa de esto, con quién no debía.

Touya se puso serio ante ese comentario, mientras hacía ingresar a su hermana al lugar, sin duda alguna ahora estaba completamente intrigado por ese comentario.

* * *

Mientras Touya se ponía al tanto de la situación, Xiaoláng se topaba con unos de sus amigos, y preguntó sin pensar:

—Tenía la certeza que no te iba a ver hoy día —afirmó—. ¿Qué ha pasado con el resto de los chicos, Abel?

—¿No lo sabes? —preguntó con asombro—, hubo un atentando en la mansión Amamiya.

—¿Qué? —preguntó con desconcierto.

—Nos vamos a mudar, no sé el destino pero son cosas de los guardaespaldas —comentó con preocupación—. Mi padre irá está noche a la mansión Li, mientras van a trasladar a cada miembro de las familias que corren peligro.

—Eso no sabía —reveló—. ¿Qué más sabe?

—No sé nada más —contestó—. ¿Por qué no le preguntas a tu novia?

—¿Sakura? —cuestionó—Tienes razón, por lo pronto vamos al gimnasio. ¿Vas entrenar?

—No —respondió con rapidez—, me saltaré la práctica de ahora. Te veré mañana.

—Ok! —contestó—Iré después a visitar a Eriol. Te llamo al final del día. —Después de esa despedida, decidió avanzar al gimnasio para entrenar, ahora estaba más intrigado que nunca, quería saber qué temas se iban a tratar en esa reunión y si él también sería traslado, la pregunta suelta era, dónde iba a vivir de ahora en adelante.

**«Continuará» …**

* * *

**«Notas de la autora»**

[1] Hi! Este es un capítulo corto pero necesario para lo que se viene, posiblemente actualice el sábado otro capítulo un poco más largo pero no prometo nada.

[2] Adicional, les invito a leer entre mis actualizaciones del día, la re-edición del primer capítulo de **«INTERCAMBIO DE ESPOSAS»**, y al final del día tendran el segundo capítulo re-editado, el objetivo de la re-edición es corregir la cacografía de la historia, y cambiar algunas escenas. Espero que se animen a leer y comentarla, porque apunto hacer actualizaciones diarias de esa historia y después haré algo similar con **«ME ENAMORE DE UNA EXTRAÑA» **antes de publicar algunos EXTRAS que tengo para ambas historias.

[3] En fin, gracias por leer y comentar. Estamos en contacto. **ATT. Sake's Evil22.**


	6. CP6 Al límite

**« DDR » **SCC © Grupo CLAMP.

**«N/A ¹»** Hi! Invitó a todos mis lectores de este fandom a participar en nuestro **IV Pre-desafío de Hallowen: ¿Tenebrosamente divertido?**; Solo deben hacer clic en nuestro link marcado que tengo en mi perfil de FanFiction, ver nuestras reglas y participar. El mismo es exclusivo sobre **SCC del Grupo CLAMP**; Y es una iniciativa personal en colaboración con **Kind Yuuki,** quién se integró al STAFF de DZ del GE.

Espero que se animen a participar, porque vamos a leer, comentar y a promocionar sus escritos. Tks! ^.^ **ATT. Sake's Evil22.**

* * *

**PROTECCIÓN INCONSCIENTE.**

**CP. N°6: Al límite. **

En un bar de mala muerte, una joven colegiala se hacía presente, al mismo tiempo quién la acompañaba le pregunta con cierto recelo:

—¿Estás segura qué este es el lugar? —cuestionó y añadio—: ¿Qué hacemos aquí, Rika?

—¡Cállate! —exclamó en un tono imperativo—, ¿acaso tienes miedo Nabiki? —detuvo sus pasos, para virarse hacia ella y le preguntó con una sonrisa impregnada de burla—: ¿Te estás arrepintiendo?

—¡Por supuesto que no! —replicó con molestia—, ¿dónde está tu contacto?

—El «capo» —sonrío maliciosamente—, es como un fantasma, aparece solo cuando lo invocas.

—¡Qué diab… —Nabiki no pudo hacer el comentario, cuando un tipo de un aspecto desaliñado, impregnado de un fuerte aroma a ron y tabaco las abrazo, ella tembló, pero Rika sonrío antes de preguntar en un leve susurró:

—¿Lo tienes? —cuestionó.

—¡Sí! —contestó con su voz rasposa—, ¿tienes la «pasta» o me pagaras en «especias»? —preguntó el hombre, mientras se relamía los labios al ver a las adolescentes, ellas aún estaba en uniformes, pero Rika contestó sin vacilar:

—Lo primero —susurró—, mi amiga no se presta para eso —miró a Nabiki, quién se puso tensa en el momento—, ¿verdad?

—Lástima —comentó el hombre, mientras sin pudor alguno metía sus manos por debajo de las faldas de las adolescentes—, hubiera sido divertido.

—¡Quita tus manos! —ordenó Rika en un tono imperativo, no era la primera vez que trataba aquel sujeto, pero ella no se iba exponer ante su amiga, y comentó en voz baja—: ¿Qué tan buena es?

—Garantizada su pureza en un 95% —recalcó—, es colombiana, recién llegada «mami».

Rika no dudó en abrir el paquete, en aquel rincón oscuro todos sabían la clase de negocio que se hacía, pero las personas de ese lugar expreso lo ignoraban, luego de inhalar una «línea» la adolescente sonrío, y comentó con malicia:

—Es buena —miró a Nabiki, quién no pudo evitar mostrarse sorprendida por aquella acción—, aquí tienes. Recuerda nuestro trato, si me delatas, juro que haré que él —señaló con la mirada—, se encargue de ti. ¿Te quedó claro?

Nabiki no era tonta, como para no haberse dado cuenta en el problema que se estaba metiendo, pero contestó tratando de evitar que se notaran sus nervios:

—Te debo un gran favor —recalcó—. Es hora de irnos, luego me dirás qué debo hacer por ti.

Rika sonrío con malicia, con un gesto suave le dio entender al sujeto que las deje sola, y ambas adolescentes salieron del lugar, ninguna de las dos comentó palabra alguna en el trayecto.

* * *

Ajenos a la intriga que estaban fraguando Rika y Nabiki, luego de un cansado día de entrenamiento, Xiaoláng recibió una noticia que lo dejo sin palabras, porque Yue fue claro en exponer a cada patriarca de las diferentes familias involucradas que las mansiones en las que vivían ya no eran segura.

El primer paso era la reunión para informarles los sucedido, el segundo paso era coordinar el traslado de sus miembros a diferentes lugares de preferencia fuera de Hong Kong, pero como los adolescentes estaba por terminar la preparatoria y no podían salir de la cuidad, iban hacer traslados a diferentes edificios, en donde vivirían con sus guardaespaldas, pero en diferentes puntos de la cuidad.

Terminada la reunión, Xiaoláng podía sentir la mirada fulminante del hermano de Sakura, pero no contó que en ese momento llegaran sus diferentes hermanas, Sheifa, Faren, que ahora lucía un look diferente con el cabello rubio ceniza, mientras que Feime al estar embarazada, había optado por cortarse el cabello para usar una peluca larga de color negra, y Futtie fue la del cambio radical, ella optó por un rojo escarlata pero con un corte moderno, los cambios de look eran parte del traslado, cada una iba hacer escoltada a sus respectivos hogares que quedaban fuera de China, con lo que no contó Xiaoláng era que una de sus hermanas comentara con malicia, para su mala suerte:

—OMG! Hermanito, vas a vivir con tu prometida antes de casarte —recalcó Sheifa—, llévate una docena de preservativos.

—¿Tan poco? —cuestionó Faren—Es mejor una caja de ellos.

—Que lo combinen con el método del ritmo —comentó en voz alta Feime—, aunque pensándolo bien, sería fabuloso tener sobrinos de parte de nuestro hermanito.

—Kawai! —comentaron las cuatro hermanas al mismo tiempo.

—¡BASTA! —Gritó un enojado, pero rojo Xiaoláng, mientras no podía creer que sus padres tengan tal sonrisa burlona en su rostro, la mirada asesina de su «futuro cuñado», y la expresión impregnada de reproche puro de parte de Sakura, quién estaba completamente roja.

Antes que Touya interviniera, porque Yue lo conocía perfectamente para saber qué estaba furioso, él comentó en un tono serio:

—El traslado será está noche —miró a Touya—, necesitamos la mayor discreción posible, y tú—señalo a Sakura con la mirada—, sabes perfectamente lo que tienes que hacer. ¿Soy claro?

Sakura movió la cabeza en un gesto positivo, no iba cuestionar las ordenes de su jefe, pero no necesito mirar a su hermano para sentir su aura oscura impregnada de tanta furia, en momento cómo esos maldecía una y otra vez haber aceptado ese trato, pero no iba hacer algo permanente, así que en el fondo no entendía por qué su hermano se ponía de esa forma, no era la primera vez que ella convivía con un cliente, claro nunca antes el cliente había vivido en su pent-house, decidió no darle importancia a su hermano ni a los comentarios mal intencionados de las «parlanchinas entrometidas», como le decía a las hermanas de su falso prometido, porque tan solo recordar sus imprudentes preguntas le hacían pasar un mal rato, realmente no veía la hora de salir de la mansión Li, para tener un poco de tranquilidad, o al menos eso pensaba.

* * *

Mientras Sakura se las lidiaba para empacar sus cosas, contener a su hermano para que no masacre a su falso prometido, revisar el plan de Yue, en la preparatoria en la estudiaba, se daba algo poco usual.

—¡Increíble! —exclamó Nabiki con asombro y añdio—: ¿Cómo conseguiste las llaves para entrar a la preparatoria sin que se activen las alarmas?

—No preguntes —replicó con malestar—. ¿Ubicaste el casillero de Kinomoto?

—Sí —contestó con suavidad—, solo debo ver si entra los sobres por las rendijas de su casillero.

—Apúrate —susurró—, me esperan. ¿Recuerdas lo que debes decirle a mi papá?

—Si, ya lo sé —respondió de mala gana—, te vas a quedar conmigo hacer un trabajo escolar…¡Listo! —exclamó con malicia al ingresar tres sobres de color manila por las rendijas del casillero—, Kinomoto no tiene idea de lo que le espera mañana.

—¿Terminaste? —preguntó Rika con desdén—, ¿ya nos podemos ir?

—Espera —contestó—, ¿cuál es el apuro?, recuerda que me falta dejar la carta en la dirección.

—Bien —replicó Rika, mientras veía su reloj con interés—. ¡Apúrate! Tengo que irme…

—¡Ya voy! —replicó con mal humor, una sonrisa siniestra cruzo por el rostro de Nabikki al salir del pasillo junto con su cómplices.

_ «Kinomoto, vas a lamentar haberte medido con mi Shao»…_ Con ese macabro pensamiento, se dirigió con prisa hacia la dirección, aún faltaba ejecutar la segunda parte de su retorcido plan.

* * *

Ajenos a los planes de sus compañeras de clases, Touya miraba a Xiaoláng de una forma tan intensa que había logrado hacerle doler la cabeza, este no se contuvo y comentó con enojo:

—¡Diablos! —gritó—, no me mires así «cuñado»…yo no planifique nada de esto.

—¡Qué diablos! —gritó Touya, quién se contuvo de agarrarlo por la camisa, porque aún estaban en la mansión Li, y el fiel mayordomo estaba en el pasillo, Touya no tuvo más remedio que regresar sobre sus pasos para ir a la habitación de su hermana.

—Eso fue algo imprudente —sonrío—, joven Xiaoláng.

—No pude evitarlo —comentó con una mueca—, el sujeto me hizo doler la cabeza, de alguna forma me tenía que desquitar. ¡Diablos! —exclamó con enojo, mientas se tocaba la frente y se sentaba en la cama —Odio a ese sujeto.

Wei sonrío con empatía, y comentó en voz baja:

—Iré por un analgésico para su dolor —afirmó con suavidad—. ¿Desea que le traiga algo en particular?

—No te preocupes Wei —respondió con honestidad—, mi dolor de cabeza va pasar cuando no vuelva a ver a mi cuñado.

—¿Cuñado? —preguntó con interés Ieran, quién ingresaba a la habitación de su hijo, sonrío al notar la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de su hijo, y no dudó en decir—: Deberías intentar acercarte a él para suavizar sus asperezas.

—Eso hombre es intratable. —refutó Xiaoláng sin pensar, mientras Wei aprovechaba para salir del lugar.

—Date la oportunidad de conocerlo —sugirió su madre—, te puedes sorprender de lo que puedes llegar a descubrir sobre él o sobre tu prometida, además hijo —comentó mientras hacía de lado sus maletas y se sentaba junto a él—, si te vas a casar con su hermana, necesitas tener una buena relación con él, para que tu matrimonio empiece bien.

Ante tales palabras como «relación y matrimonio» Xiaoláng se quedo en completo silencio, pero su madre no dudó en decir:

—Parece increíble —comentó en voz baja—, pero en una relación que llega terminar en un matrimonio, el amor es la base, pero si tienes una mala relación con tus familiares políticos a la larga tendrás serios problemas en tu relación de pareja.

_«¿De qué diablos está hablando mi madre?» _Se preguntaba internamente el adolescente, pero Ieran no se contuvo cuándo señalo sin dudar de sus palabras:

—El casarte con la persona que amas —sonrío—, es un gran paso, pero no garantiza el éxito de tu matrimonio. La familia política también es importante.

_«¡¿Qué diablos?!» _Xiaoláng frunció el ceño en señal de malestar, y no pudo evitar preguntar:

—¿Madre de qué está usted hablando?

Ieran sonrío cuando paso sus manos alrededor de sus cabellos, y comentó en voz baja con suavidad:

—Quiero hacerte notar cielo —sonrío tenuemente—, que el ames a Sakura no garantiza que tu matrimonio con ella tenga éxito, mientras mantengas una mala relación con su hermano.

_«¡¿Qué diablos?! ¿De dónde saco mi madre qué yo amo a Kinomoto?»_

—¿Por qué pones esa expresión? —preguntó con interés—, pareces sorprendido Xiaoláng. ¿Qué sucede?

—Perdón madre —replicó con cuidado—, ¿cómo sabe qué amo a Ki…Sakura?, ¿cómo puede tener la certeza que la amo? —cuestionó con rapidez.

Ieran no se contuvo y sonrío abiertamente, cuando afirmo con naturalidad:

—Tus expresiones te delatan —reveló—, además tienes las mismas expresiones —comentó con suavidad—, de tu padre cuando me mira. ¿No lo has notado?

Xiaoláng ante esas palabras se quedo mudo, Ieran sonrío, pero la conversación no pudo continuar porque Hien se hizo presente, y comentó en voz alta:

—Hijo, está todo listo para tu traslado —Se acercó a él, y no dudo en abrazarlo para influirle confianza, rara vez tenía esa clase de gesto con Xiaoláng por lo que logró sorprenderlo—. Está separación va hacer temporal, cuídate, y ten presente que nosotros nos volveremos a ver, pero no dejaremos de estar en contacto.

Xiaoláng devolvió el gesto de su padre, entonces Ieran que había tratado de no demostrar la tristeza que la embargaba al dejar ir a su hijo, contuvo las lágrimas, y sonrío con suavidad al comentar sin pensar:

—Nuestro hijo estará bien —Se puso de pie para abrazarlo ambos—, mientras este con su prometida, él va estar bien.

—Madre, padre —susurró—, yo…no sé qué decir —confesó con incomodidad al darse cuenta de la gravedad del asunto—. No sé qué pasará de ahora en adelante, pero prometo que me haré fuerte y tendré cuidado.

—¡Ese es mi muchacho! —exclamó Hien, mientras abraza con fuerza a su hijo.

* * *

Ajenos a la emotiva despedida, Sakura miró a su hermano, quién estaba parado con una expresión que ella no sabía descifrar, ambos habían escuchado el final de la conversación, cuando Hien ingreso a la habitación, entonces Sakura se atrevió a decir:

—¿Vas a continuar con tu actitud? —cuestionó—, ¿entiendes lo difícil qué es para ellos separarse de su hijo?

—Lo entiendo —susurró entre dientes—. Sé perfectamente el concepto de la familia —miró a su hermana con una expresión seria—, por lo que te digo, que si ese mocoso se atreve a ponerte la mano encima está muerto.

—¡Eres imposible! —exclamó Sakura con malestar, mientras la lanzaba sin tino alguno una de sus malestar, Touya no tuvo problema en recibirla, y espero de mala gana que ella tocara la puerta de la habitación del «mocoso» para avisarle que debían salir.

Sin duda iba hacer un traslado tenso, pero necesario, ¿qué iba suceder después de esa noche?, ninguno de ellos lo podía prever.

**«Continuará» …**

* * *

**«N/A ²» **Les aclaro los términos por sino están familiarizado con ellos:

1. Pasta equivale a dinero.

2. Especias equivale a cuerpo (Tener sexo).

3. Línea equivale a inhalar droga. (Usualmente usan una tarjeta de crédito o plástica para hacer hileras con la droga, de ahí el término).

4. Pureza equivale hablar de la mezcla pura de la droga. Al decir 95% puro, significa que está rebajada en un 5% o mezclada en un 5% con alguna otra sustancia ajena a la coca.

Si tienen algún consulta al respecto, con gusto les contestó vía facebook. Tks! **ATT. Sake's Evil22.**


	7. CP7 En la mira

**«DDR»** SCC © Grupo CLAMP.

**«N/A ¹»** Hi! Invitó a todos mis lectores de este fandom leer a nuestras autoras «**HoneyPinku-chan y R-Karolyna**» que han subido sus escritos para nuestros **IV Pre-desafío de Hallowen: ¿Tenebrosamente divertido?, **exclusivo de SCC del Grupo Clamp. El link se encuentra marcado en mi perfil de FanFiction en la parte de abajo y es una iniciativa personal en colaboración con «**Kind Yuuki y nana632**» ambas son integrantes y administradoras activas del Group's Evil.

Si piensan que nos conformamos solo con leer y comentar, ¡NO!, nuestras iniciativas van más allá ^.^ miren mi perfil porque se hizo una lámina personalizada por cada escrito y lo pondremos en nuestro vídeo post-desafío, a parte de las entrevista que tendremos con sus autoras en el lado oscuro. (Group's Evil).

Adicional.-Si quieren leer algo diferente pasen por mi canal de Youtube ahí se encuentra una recopilación de nuestras alocadas iniciativas a nivel del pre-desafío EVIL que es algo interno del **Group's Evil** y es completamente diferente a lo que maneja** DZ del GE**. Tks!

* * *

**PROTECCIÓN INCONSCIENTE.**

**CP. N°7: En la mira.**

Sakura no podía creer la suerte que tenía, primero casi no poder dormir por las recomendaciones en exceso que le dió su hermano mayor, quién para su malestar fue llamado por Yue y tuvo que salir de su pent-house y ahora recibía una llamada del director de la preparatoria, finalmente comentó disimulando más que su asombró el malestar que causaba tal llamada a tan temprana hora de la mañana:

—¿Droga en mi casillero? —cuestionó con ironía—, ¿usted piensa qué yo me prestaría para algo así?...¡Es ridículo!

—Lo sé, pero la policía está aquí y quieren interrogarte —comentó el director del otro lado de la línea—. ¿Vas a venir?

—Antes, notificaré a mi hermano y al jefe de la agencia al respecto. —puntualizó en un tono serio.

El director comentó unas palabras más, y al terminar la llamada ella suspiró con malestar, no sabía cómo terminaba metiéndose en esa clase de problemas, ya parecía que venían con dedicatoria, por un segundo pensó en su prometido, movió la cabeza en un gesto negativo, no tenía sentido pensar que él tenía que ver con aquel desagradable suceso, pero su instinto le decía que tal vez indirectamente él podría ser responsable del tema, después de todo parecía haber una extraña coincidencia entre él y sus nuevos problemas.

Frunció el ceño, decidió tomar un baño, después de todo con suspensión a o no, ella tenía que estudiar para aquellos exámenes atrasados que debía de presentar en la preparatoria, pero antes se iba presentar de forma voluntaria para ser interrogada.

* * *

En la preparatoria la situación era algo agitada, Xiaoláng había llegado temprano a pesar de ser escoltado a una distancia prudencial por el personal de seguridad de la agencia Tsukishiro, él tenía que entrenar pero se quedó sin palabras al ver la cantidad de policías en el lugar, inmediatamente se alertó, y no dudó en preguntar a uno de sus compañeros de equipo:

—¿Qué sucede René? —cuestionó con curiosidad—, ¿por qué las patrullas?

—¡Hola capitán! —contestó con euforia el adolescente de un grado menor y que era parte del equipo de básquet, pero por general al ser un novato pasaba en la banca —No lo sé, pero hay un rumor que han encontrado droga en un casillero…espera...¿adónde vas?…

Xiaoláng ante esas palabras se puso completamente tenso, por alguna razón que él no sabía explicar no dudó en correr hacia su casillero, que justo estaba en el mismo pasillo que su falsa prometida tenía su casillero, se quedó sin palabras al ver que el mismo era revisado sin tino alguno por personal de la policía local.

—¡Diablos! —Maldijo en voz baja—, tengo la certeza que alguien puso eso ahí… —En ese momento aprovecho un poco la confusión para salir del pasillo, no dejaba de ver con atención a los estudiantes, quería ver si notaba algo fuera de lugar.

—¡Xiaoláng! —Aquel gritó le hizo sobresaltarse y miró con asombro como su compañero, Abel venía hacia él y añadio—: ¿Vistes el lío qué se armó aquí?, ¿qué piensas al respecto?

—Obvio alguien puso eso ahí…pero quién, esa es la pregunta —respondió en voz baja—, ¿qué haces aquí?, ¿no deberías estar entrenando?

—Las actividades escolares están detenidas por este asunto —reveló sin problema—, todos hablan de Kinomoto. Oye… —Se acercó con sigilo hacia él y añadió en voz baja —¿Crees qué Azura o su grupo estén detrás de todo esto?

—¿Por qué lo dices? —cuestionó con interés.

—No lo sé, muchas chicas odian a Kinomoto porque es tu novia. —reveló con cuidado.

—¿Crees qué se hayan atrevido a tanto? —preguntó con interés—, necesitamos preguntar si alguien vio algo raro, qué hay de las cintas de seguridad.

—No sé nada al respecto, pero sino comprueban que Kinomoto no es traficante, creo que no podrá ni graduarse.

—Mierd…

—Cuide esa boca señor Li —comentó el director del plantel que se hizo presente en el lugar—, ¿qué es ese vocabulario?

—Lo siendo director —respondió con incomodidad—, ¿me puedo retirar o desea hablar conmigo? —Xiaoláng hizo la pregunta al ver a los dos miembros de la policía junto a él.

El director sonrío con incomodidad, y solo respondió que era un interrogatorio de rutina, además no era ajeno en saber que ambos adolescentes eran novios, y también estaba al tanto del posible peligro en él que se encontraba.

Xiaoláng se despidió de su amigo, no sin antes, de forma discreta pedirle que mire a su alrededor y si notaba algún estudiante con alguna actitud sospechosa que le avise.

* * *

Ajenos a lo que pasaba en la escuela, Rika terminaba de vestirse había pasado la noche con uno de sus amantes en un motel de primera, el hombre era mayor que además de llenarla de una serie de regalos, era casado y también era su profesor de matemáticas.

El hombre mayor miraba con atención como la joven terminaba de ponerse las medias, luego de exhalar el humo retenido de su fino habano preguntó con interés:

—¿Irás a la escuela? —metió sin pudor alguno la mano por debajo de su corta falsa, la joven detuvo su vestir para contestar en un tono que pecaba de sensual como divertido:

—Tengo que copiar el horario de exámenes, ¿te veo en la noche?

—¿Tus padres no se darán cuenta?—cuestionó con interés, y dejo un lado su caricia al notar su móvil parpadear.

Rika sonrío cuando contestó con malicia:

—Lo tengo resuelto —Abrió su cartera de mano y entregó las llaves originales de la preparatorias que el catedrático le había dado y ella había aprovechado para sacarles una copia adicional—, te las devuelvo. Gracias.

—¿Qué hiciste? —cuestionó con interés—, me está llamando el director de la preparatoria, ¿hay algo qué deba saber?

Rika saco la lengua y guiño el ojo, para contestar de manera divertida:

—Le hice un favor a una amiga, una amiga que va cubrir todas mis salidas —No se contuvo y se lanzó hacia el hombre para darle un meloso beso en la mejilla antes salir del lugar—, te veo ahora en noche…claro si tu esposa te da permiso. —comentó en son de burla, el hombre sonrío con sorba y decidió no hacer preguntas, debía atender esa llamada, y sabes qué había sido capaz de hacer la adolescente que había pasado de ser algo fugaz a su amante clandestina.

* * *

Ajenos a todo lo que estaba sucediendo en la preparatoria, Yue le daba la noticia a Touya, quién más que desconcertado estaba furioso.

—¿Es broma? —cuestionó—, mi hermana no es traficante. ¡Qué demonios!

—Tenemos un nuevo problema encima, pero esto lo resolvemos —afirmó Yue con firmeza—. ¡Espera!—gritó—¿Adónde vas?

—¿Acaso no es obvio? —preguntó con ironía—, ¡iré a esa maldita preparatoria aclarar de una vez por todas este tema!

—¡Por favor! —exclamó Yue con tensión—, no actúes por impulso...,es obvio que alguien puso droga en el casillero de tu hermana.

—De seguro esto es culpa del mocoso —comentó entre dientes—, alguna de sus noviecitas celosas debe haberlo hecho.

—Puede ser… —comentó con cuidado—, daré instrucciones para que mis hombres se mueva.

—No veo la hora que terminé el maldito contrato y poder llevarme a mi hermana a Japón, este mocoso me tiene harto.

Yue sonrío con algo de diversión, se tuvo que morder la lengua, literalmente hablando, para no soltar un comentario fuera de lugar que pusiera de peor humor al celoso hermano, por ahora necesitaba mover a su personal y aclarar ese asunto, después el responsable sería castigado, porque conocía muy bien a Touya para saber que algo así no lo iba dejar pasar.

**«Continuará» …**

* * *

**«N/A ²» **Lamento la ausencia pero entre la parte laboral y las iniciativas del Group's Evil, tengo mi tiempo comprometido, pero aquí me tienen retomando de a poco mis actualizaciones, les invito a leer las historias que actualice en el día.

El siguiente capítulo ya me lanzo con algo de humor para contrarrestar el drama de la historia y que no me queda tan pesado ^.^ , tengo intención de actualizar en los próximos días, para ponerme al día con esta historia, así que espero que sigan leyendo y tengan un poquito de paciencia, porque nunca dejo historias sin terminar.

En fin, gracias por leer y sus comentarios. **ATT. Sake's Evil22.**


	8. CP8 ¿Prometido de verdad?

**« DDR » ** SCC © Grupo CLAMP.

**«N/A ¹»** Hi! Lamento la demora en actualizar u.u' pero tengo mi tiempo comprometido. Sorry! En fin, adicional les invito a leer mí OS re-loco que edite de Skip Beat: **Un Halloween para recordar**, corresponde al reto de Octubre del Fórum: La Caja de Pandora.

No daré spoiler pero sería interesante saber qué les pareció, y Pls. Vean mis notas de autores porque quiero hacer algo pero aún no me animo ;), en fin…Enjoy it!

* * *

**PROTECCIÓN INCONSCIENTE.**

**CP. N°8: ¿Prometido de verdad?**

—¡NO!— gritó con enojo el hombre que sonaba su silbato por tercera ocasión—, no sé qué te pasa Xiaoláng pero estas completamente distraído. ¡Ve a la banca!—ordenó con malestar el entrenador al notar que pases fáciles los perdía por completo.

El adolescente frunció el ceño, estaba consciente de lo mal que estaba jugado, pero no era algo que hacía a propósito, sencillamente su mente estaba en los rumores que había escuchado, en pocos minutos debía llegar su falsa prometida y ahora guardaespaldas para hablar con miembros de la policía local, lo que lo tenía tenso era saber que ahora su graduación estaba comprometida, esa parte definitivamente no le gusto.

No entendía quién pudo poner ese sobre con aquella droga en su casillero, pero su intuición le decía que las respuesta podían estar en el otro paralelo en donde Azura lideraba a las porristas, tenía sus duda si ella había llegado hasta ese punto por sus celos, pero no duda que debía ser una chica que estaba fastidiaba por saber que ella estaba con él, la actitud de Nabiki también le ponía en alerta, pero sin prueba todas esas suposiciones le tenían confundido, y ahora con la ausencia de Eriol y Ariel por los hechos sucedidos en sus respectivas familia, era poco lo que tenía que hacer.

Finalmente la práctica llegó a su fin, ya había tomado el horario de exámenes y la lista de proyecto que debían de presentar antes de graduarse, ese mes iba hacer muy ocupado con tanta tarea escolar, sin pensarlo tomó sus cosas y se dirigió al baño, después de todo él no había pensado qué iba hacer después de graduarse, y el recordar sobre la beca que tenía su falsa prometida no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de disgusto, ni él mismo entendía por qué actuaba de esa forma, tan perdido iba en sus pensamientos que por un momento se quedó estático al lugar en el que se encontraba al escuchar en voz baja a Nabiki susurrar con su móvil en mano:

—¿Quieres qué te cubra está noche? —miró su calendario—, pero está noche íbamos hacer una pijama en la casa de Alina para «estudiar» —Esa parte era una completa mentira, aprovechando que los padres de su prima no estaba en casa iban hacer una fiesta pero con chicos de universidad, algo que definitivamente iba más allá que una simple fiesta porque el licor y las drogas eran la base de la misma—, ¿no irás, Rika?

—¡No iré! —exclamó con desdén, si algo detestaba Rika era contestar preguntas que la comprometían, además ella era sumamente discreta al ser amante de un profesor de la preparatoria y encima casado—, mi padre te ha de llamar, no me importa lo que le digas…ratifícale que estudiaremos física, y que mañana pasado medio-día estaré en casa.

—¿Por qué tanto misterio? —preguntó con curiosidad, sin evitar la mueca de disgusto en su rostro, pero antes de seguir con el cuestionamiento Rika no tuvo reparo en agarrarla del cabello para decirle en un tono bajo:

—¡No preguntes! —respondió de forma abrupta—, recuerda que me debes un favor y si hablo…

—¡Ya! ¡Ya! ¡Ya!...¡No lo menciones! —comentó entre dientes Nabiki—, te voy a cubrir y para eso me toca quedarme en casa…¡diablos!, arruinaste por completo mis planes de esta noche.

—Eso no es mi problema. —comentó Rika mientras le soltaba del cabello y se alejaba de ella. Nabiki la observó con molestia pero sin que ella se diera cuenta sacó su lengua y se fue del lado contrario. Por su parte Xiaoláng se le hizo extraño esa conversación, pero no le dio mayor importancia, él no relaciono el tema con lo de la droga puesta en el casillero de Sakura, siguió su camino.

* * *

Un par de horas después vestida con el uniforme escolar y escoltada por su hermano, Sakura ingresaba a la escuela cuando notó la presencia de una persona que le era completamente familiar.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? —sonrío—, pensé que estabas fuera de Hong Kong. ¡Hola Armando!

—Hola linda, no preguntó cómo estás, porque sé del problema en el que estas metida —Sin evitarlo hizo un puchero en señal de burla, aunque el tema era serio él sabía que ella no tenía que ver con ese tema—. ¡Hola Touya!, vamos hombre cambia esa cara.

—¡Hola! —saludó en un tono serio—, para que estés aquí, significa que tu tío tiene el caso en sus manos.

—¡Así es! —reveló sin problema alguno—, accidentalmente me lo comentó luego de llamarlo desde Taiwán, aprovechando que mi ingreso a la academia se retraso por unos días, no dudé en venir para ayudar a mi tío del caso. ¿Cómo te metiste en este problema?

—Seguro que ha de ser alguna noviecita de su falso prometido —reveló Touya sin tino alguno—, es una larga historia.

—¿Falso prometido? —cuestionó con una ligera sonrisa—, has herido mi corazón en lo más profundo de mi alma —comentó en un tono fingido mientras se llevaba la mano a su pecho para aligerar el ambiente—, ¿cómo pudiste hacerle esto a tu prometido real?, ¡me siento completamente engañado! —puntualizó con puro dramatismo.

Sakura iba decir algo, pero un grito no lejos de ahí los sorprendió a todos:

—¿Prometido real? —cuestionó Xiaoláng con el ceño fruncido—, pensé que ese compromiso ya no existía.

Touya frunció el ceño, pero antes que replicara al mocoso que a la larga tenía la certeza que por su culpa su hermana, para variar, estaba metida nuevamente en problemas, el joven se acerco a Sakura y la abrazó en un gesto posesivo y provocativo, tan solo para hacerle tener coraje:

—Nuestros padres nos comprometieron desde antes de nacer —reveló en un tono serio—, ella es mía.

—¡Qué demonios! —comentó entre dientes Xiaoláng, y si las miradas mataran Armando estaría muerto, Sakura suspiró con malestar, lo último que quería era problemas así que con suavidad pero de forma firme quitó el brazo de Armando de ella y comentó en un tono bajo:

—¡Suficiente! Tengo un interrogatorio que debo asistir. —Ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de esperar su respuesta cuando dio un paso hacia delante, ella no iba caer ni menos perder su tiempo en provocaciones tontas.

Touya miró ambos jóvenes, y solo movió la cabeza en un gesto negativo, para seguir a su hermana y aclarar los hechos sucedidos, pero no pudo evitar decir con toda mal intención:

—Armando si me gusta como cuñado…tú no mocoso. —El comentario lo hizo solo para molestar, porque sabía que ese compromiso no se iba concretar, Armando incluso ya tenía una joven en la que estaba interesado, pero Touya consiguió su objetivo desestabilizar emocionalmente a Xiaoláng, quién soltó un bufido y lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Eso está por verse —susurró en voz baja para asombro de Touya y de Armando—, ¡cuñado! —comentó en un tono más alto para devolverle la cortesía, y consiguió su objetivo porque Touya se iba regresar a golpearlo, pero Sakura regresó sobre sus pasos para tomar a su hermano del brazo y sacarlo de ahí.

Armando miró a Xiaoláng, quién lo miró con la misma intensidad, ninguno comentó palabra alguna, y en completo silencio siguieron a los hermanos Kinomoto, pero era obvio que ambos se detestaban.

* * *

Del otro lado de la ciudad Yue recibía un comunicado que lo dejo sin palabras, y no dudo en preguntar evitando la sorpresa que la noticia causaba en él:

—¿Venganza? —cuestionó—, ¿estás seguro Espinel?

—Uno de los sujetos que atrapamos en el atentado contra el joven Amamiya, confesó que habían sido contratado por un hombre de ascendencia japonesa —reveló—, al parecer fue empleado en las empresas Hiragizawa de la sucursal de Tokyo, parece que fue descubierto desviando fondo de la empresa y lo meterlo preso por tres años, todo apunta que este hombre contrato a varios sicarios para que operen del modo que nos hagan creer que son terrorista.

—No tiene sentido —contestó con preocupación—, ¿por qué atacar a las otras familias?

—Porque en esa época, Los Li, Amamiya, Tendo y Katano hacían uso de las instalaciones de la familia Hiragizawa y actuaba como una sola firma…y se presume que es más fácil atacar a sus herederos, para coaccionar a sus padres.

—Tiene sentido…entonces hay que buscar a este hombre.

—Eso va estar difícil Yue, el hombre en cuestión figura como muerto en el año 93.

—¿Qué? —preguntó con desconcierto—, me estás diciendo que el autor intelectual de estos atentados está muerto.

—Creemos —titubeo—, que alguien está tomando su nombre para cometer los atentados, debe tener recursos para poder financiar todo esto.

Yue suspiró con malestar, pensaba que tenían una pista en concreto que les permita resolver el caso, pero ahora entraban en una nueva encrucijada, ¿qué hacer?, ese era el dilema que tenía entre manos.

**«Continuará» …**

* * *

**«N/A ²» **Hi! Estoy de vuelta, espero compensarlos con un capítulo un más largo y revelador en mi próxima actualización, veamos si logro sacarla en esta semana pero no prometo nada. ;) Les dejo un mini-avance (porque se los debo de lo que viene)...Enjoy it!

—¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!—comentó cerrando sus ojos abruptamente—¡Te lo juro no vi nada!

Si era mentira o verdad, Sakura no sabía, ella estaba petrificada tratando de cubrir su pecho desnudo y por inercia se hundió en la bañera.

—¡Sal de aquí!—exclamo entre dientes.

Xiaoláng que estaba a punto de tener una hemorragia nasal de lo rojo que estaba, se dio media vuelta, y como era de esperarse se pegó contra la puerta por tener los ojos cerrados y no pudo evitar resbalar …

¿No pensará que les voy a dar toda la escena completa? :P , Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja , pondré algo trillado pero va hacer 100% picante para que este par se acerque un poco más, Je Je Je y Tranki! Touya no va aparecer, pero va pasar algo que los va dejar así :O veamos si logro sorprenderlos ^.^ Je Je Je Je ...

**«N/A ³» **Ahora les hago un leve recordatorio para quienes participan de nuestras iniciativas del Forum: DZ del GE. ^.^ ¡Terminamos! Así como lo leen, en las siguientes fechas:

**31 de Octubre del 2013 termina nuestro IV Pre-Desafío de Halloween: ¿Tenebrosamente divertido?, exclusivo de SCC del Grupo Clamp. **

**07 de Noviembre del 2013 termina nuestro II Desafío: La música enriquece el alma. **

¡Gracias por participar! Leer sus fabulosas historias ha sido una maravillosa experiencia. Vean la promoción que tenemos en cursos y estén pendientes de las entrevistas que vamos a programar en el lado oscuro.

Espero editar y publicar mis desafíos en esta semana, mientras poco a poco me pondré al día en mis actualizaciones y re-ediciones, porque voy unir algunos capítulos de **Intercambio de Esposas**, toca CP3-4-5, creo que haré un capítulo mega-extenso, así que no dejen de releer la historia porque he cambiado varias escenas, u.u' porque la primera versión está re-chapucera, con esas escenas tan simple -_- ni hablar de la cacografía. ¡Quiero estrellar mi cabeza contra el piso!

Para quienes me preguntaron por la re-edición de **MEDUE** y los extras de las vidas pasadas de Sakurita y Xiaoláng, los haré cuando IE llegue al capítulo 47 más o menos, así las puedo trabajar en conjunto, pero no tengo prisa por hacerlo porque prioridad ahora tienen poner al días mis actualizaciones y mis desafíos u.u' UPS! Estoy atrasada con eso. ¡Ni modo! En fin, gracias por leer y comentar, muchos de sus comentarios me dan grandes ideas para incorporarlas en mis historias.

Estamos en contacto. **ATT. Sake's Evil22.**


	9. CP9 Desliz

**«DDR» ** SCC © Grupo CLAMP.

* * *

**PROTECCIÓN INCONSCIENTE.**

**CP. N°9: Desliz. **

—¿No están las cintas de seguridad justo de ese pasillo? ¡Qué coincidencia! —ironizó en un tono mordaz Touya, era obvio lo que pasaba en ese momento, y los hombres alrededor de cierta castaña lo sabían, sin embargo era parte del procedimiento hacer el interrogatorio.

—Investigaremos hasta conseguir resultados en concreto —aclaró el inspector mientras miraba con atención a Sakura—, es obvio que esto es una artimaña para involucrarte en algo ilícito, alguna idea de quién puede estar detrás de esto.

Sakura tomó sin prisa alguna una hoja en blanco y empezó escribir varios nombres, uno detrás de otros, al terminar la lista sin mostrar ningún tipo de emoción en sus ojos, ella era inocente y lo sabía, también tenía la certeza que cada hombre en aquella sala lo sabían, comentó son suavidad:

—Desde que me convertí en novia de «Li Xiaoláng» he sido objeto de acoso —Movió la lista hacia el inspector que la estaba interrogando—, aquí está a breves rasgos…las novias con la que él ha salido, o chicas que han están interesado en él…cualquiera de ellas pudo haberlo hecho.

El inspector la miró con atención, Armando frunció el ceño en señal de malestar, esa lista era algo larga, pero quién mostraba abiertamente su mal humor era su hermano mayor, Sakura con una mirada le dio entender que no intervenga.

El cuestionamiento se demoró más de lo esperado, pero Sakura no tuvo problemas en comentar todo los incidentes que había pasado desde el momento que se hizo novia de uno de los chicos más populares de la escuela.

* * *

Fuera de la dirección, Xiaoláng tenía la extraña sensación que de alguna forma iba estar involucrado en el tema, Ariel que lo había acompañado iba decir algo, cuando Azura se hizo presente para comentar con una sonrisa burlona:

—Shao, pobrecito…mira con quién te fuiste a meter —Hizo un puchero infantil—, sino tienes con quién ir al baile de graduación…yo te puedo hacer el favor —sonrío—, ¿qué dices?

Xiaoláng estaba demasiado tenso para replicar, cuando la puerta se abrió y ante ellos su falsa prometida seguida de su hermano, aquel chico que decía ser su prometido salía de la dirección.

Azura se puso algo tensa, porque Sakura pasó justo al lado de ella, pero no comentó palabra alguna aunque no eran necesarias con la mirada que le dio.

Xiaoláng no sabía si seguirlos o no, pero Ariel comentó en voz baja:

—Creo que es mejor irnos —susurró—, ella no se ve nada contenta.

Xiaoláng miró a su amigo, y movió la cabeza en un gesto positivo, ambos salieron del lugar dejando sola Azura, quién finalmente exhaló el aire retenido, iba dar un paso adelante cuando sintió que la agarraron del cabello, y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar la estrellaron contra uno de los casilleros del lugar.

—¡Aléjate de él! —La amenaza que hizo Nabiki la asustó y más cuando ella comentó—: La persona que va ir al baile de graduación con Shao seré yo…después de todo lo que he hecho, soy yo la que va ir con él, y si te cruzas…Créeme no quisieras tenerme de enemiga.

Azura apenas pudo reaccionar cuando Nabiki la soltó, refunfuñaba y cuando iba devolverse la cortesía, el director salió de su oficina por lo que se quedó con las ganas de desquitarse.

* * *

Ajenos a ese incidente, Sakura iba subirse a su carro cuando escucho Armando preguntar:

—Nunca pensé ver a Sakura con un escuálido como ese —río con burla—, ¿en serio es su novio? —río más alto— ¡¿Es broma?!

—Mejor no preguntes —suspiró—, momentos así me arrepiento de haber aceptado ese contrato —reveló Touya sin pensar—, ¡diablos!, olvida lo que dije…

—¿Contrato? —cuestionó con interés—, ¿de qué hablas?

—¡Suficiente! —Decidió intervenir Sakura—, Armando ha sido grato verte después de tanto tiempo, pero te pido que te centres en el caso, no en mi vida personal —recalcó—, y tú —Avanzó a pasos suaves pero firme hacia su hermano—, aprende hacer prudente…, estoy harta de tener problemas por culpa de él —Ella hablaba de Xiaoláng—, como para que vengas tú y me des más problemas.

Antes que ambos hombres reaccionen, Sakura ingresó a su carro, abrió y cerró la puerta con algo de fuerza, antes de salir del lugar.

—¡Me acaba de dejar botado! —exclamó Touya mientras alzaba sus manos en un gesto exagerado—, esa niña me va escuchar.

—Esa niña ya casi es una mujer —afirmó con suavidad Armando—, necesitamos investigar a cada persona en la lista para sacar a Sakura de este problema.

—¡Tienes razón! —afirmó Touya en un tono imperativo—, y cuando descubra quién ha tenido la osadía de meterse con mi hermana, no tiene idea de lo que le espera…—reveló sin expresión alguna.

Armando sonrío con empatía, de alguna forma sintió pena por el culpable. Touya era un hombre de pocas palabras, pero no había amenaza que lanzará al aire

* * *

—¿Qué demonios fue eso? —Era la pregunta que hacía Rika entre dientes en un tono tan bajo que Nabiki se sobresalto—, eres estúpida… —Ella no estaba preguntado, ella estaba afirmando lo obvio.

Nabiki se puso pálida al ver a Rika con aquella expresión tan mortal, era una ventaja que estuvieran en un pasillo tan concurrido, pero no contó que Rika se acercara a ella con un paso tan calmado que la estremeció por dentro, iba seguir su camino pero no se contuvo de susurrarle con saña:

—¡Idiota! Acaso tengo que decirte que ahora más que nunca debes pasar desapercibida —Rika ni siquiera hizo pauta en su comentario, ella estaba molesta—, si terminó involucrada en el tema por tu estupidez, créeme lo que hiciste no es nada comparado con lo que yo puedo hacer…¡Cuídate!, porque los accidentes están a la orden del día.

¿Con quién se había metido?, era la pregunta que asaltó a Nabiki, quién estaba completamente perpleja por aquella amenaza tácita. ¿Acaso ella la estaba amenazando de muerte?, trago en seco pero no hizo comentario alguno, y observó como su compañera de clases se iba.

* * *

Horas después, una castaña bastante enojada no podía creer que tomar un simple baño caliente se le complicara tanto, primero su llave del baño se rompió, al parecer la manija había estado floja y ella no se había dado cuenta de ello, segundo su hermano, ahí maldecía una y otra vez a Touya, había dejado la puerta de su habitación cerrada, ella le había dicho en más de una ocasión que no tenía necesidad de hacer tal cosa, ella nunca ingresaba a su habitación y en caso de hacerlo sería por algo puntual, entonces con malestar tomó sus toallas y se dirigió a la habitación de huésped que le había asignado a su falso prometido.

Era el único baño disponible, y calculó que él debería estar en la escuela, así que con calma dejó sus toallas, y trajo sus cosas de baño, después de todo él aún no se había instalado solo estaban las maletas sin abrir de él.

Así que se tomó su tiempo en tomar un relajante y largo baño, ni siquiera pensó qué algo le podía pasar, después de todo estaba en uno de los lugares más seguros de la cuidad.

**« Continuará » …**

* * *

**«N/A ¹»** Hi! Je Je Je Je Je Je Je Je…sé que me quieren matar por cortar la escena aquí, pero la voy a pulir para impregnar de humor la historia y aún tengo otras escenas que editar así que tranki! Don't Worry! Be Happy! Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja La pondré en el siguiente capítulo y lamento la ausencia pero mi tiempo está comprometido, poco a poco voy retomando mis actualizaciones, ahora que terminé mis escritos para los retos/desafíos/pre-desafíos ^.^ Así que no dejen de leer ^.^ veamos si puedo sacar capítulos un poco más extensos, pero no prometo nada.

**«N/A ²»** Adicional les invito a leer mi nuevo combo light como lo han bautizado pero sumamente divertido, para compensar aquellos lectores que fueron golpeados por mí combo letal que edite para el II Desafío, si no lo han leído que esperan para hacerlo, se encuentra publicados en mi cuentas de FictionPress y FanFiction, pls . Les recomiendo que lean en este orden:** 1. Locura Paralela. 2. Revelación. 3. Libre.**

No importa si no conocen los Fandom, los escritos son fáciles de entender. ^.^ Ahora mi combo light deben leer en este orden. Tks!

[1] **Utopía según «Los Kinomoto».** Juego con drama pero está impregnado del humor negro que predomina en mis historias. ^.^ Les recomiendo empezar por este OS.

[2]** La aventura de las parcas.** Dedicados a las moderadoras del IV Pre-Desafío, sin ayuda de **Nana **y **Kind Yuuki** esto no hubiera sido posible. Muy bien chicas han hecho un excelente trabajo. Aquí baje el drama y se nota en la 2da. Parte en donde ya di rienda suelta a mi humor pero al estilo Evil, y para quienes son partes del Group's Evil no van entender problemas en entender la maldad que le hice a cierta coneja ;)…les aseguro que se van a divertir.

[3] **La apuesta.** Crápula ^.^ Baka-Borrego, ahora agrego una nueva palabra al sakepedia ¿se intrigaron?, entonces tienen que leer quién pago piso en este divertido escrito, y me corto las venas sino logro hacer que se ría, porque le toco el turno a Tomoyo, y nada mejor que Touya para hacerles maldades ^.^ Enjoy it!

Así mismo los invito a que se animen a leer a cada autor que participo en nuestro: **IV Pre-Desafío de Halloween: ¿Tenebrosamente divertido?**, exclusivo de SCC del Grupo Clamp. Encontraran historias muy divertidas. Enjoy them!

**«N/A ³»** En fin, gracias por leer y comentar. Estamos en contacto. **ATT. Sake's Evil22.**


	10. CP10 Al borde del colapso

**«DDR» ** SCC © Grupo CLAMP.

**«N/A ¹»** Les invito a darle un like a mi página externa del Facebook mi nuevo usuario es **«SakeEvil22»** sin la **«s»** ni el apóstrofo porque no me lo permitió :( en fin, pondré ahí el material de mis historias y por supuesto el link de mis actualizaciones y/o historias terminadas. ^.^ Así no se pierden en mi muro del facebook, próximo van encontrar contenido de otros escritores sobre todos de quienes han participados de nuestras iniciativas a nivel de **Group's Evil**. Tks! **ATT. Sake's Evil22**

* * *

**PROTECCIÓN INCONSCIENTE.**

**CP. N°10: Al borde del colapso. **

—¡Oye mocoso! —El potente grito que dio Touya a Xiaoláng le hizo perder una canasta que estaba prácticamente hecha.

—¡Qué demonios! —exclamó el adolescente mientras el entrenador pitaba por la abrupta interrupción, pero antes que protestara porque el porte imponente de Touya intimidaba, él saco su credencial y comentó en un tono serio:

—Li debe ir a la dirección para ser interrogado…es un asunto oficial entrenador —puntualizó sin dar opción a replicas.

Armando miraba con interés al adolescente si bien no era muy diferente en cuanto a la contextura, él claramente llevaba una gran ventaja, mientras lo escoltaban no pudo evitar comentar con saña tan solo para molestar a Xiaoláng:

—Fujitaka y Nadeshiko deben estar revolviéndose en sus tumbas —Ese comentario hizo que tanto Touya como Xiaoláng se detuvieran—, después de todos ellos nunca permitiría que su hija salga con este…escuálido.

—¡Suficiente! —exclamó Xiaoláng antes de soltar un potente puñete al estomago de Armando, quién por sus buenos reflejos no le costó mucho evadirlo aunque si se sobresalto, porque no espero que sus palabras provocadoras surgieran tal efecto, iba regresarle la cortesía pero Yue se hizo presente en el lugar y no dudó intervenir, Yue no venía solo porque el tío de Armando estaba con él, por lo que Armando terminó metido en serios problemas, al ser severamente reprendido por su tío y pedirle que se retire del establecimiento.

Touya tampoco se salvó del sutil regaño que le hizo Yue, pero le anticipo una buena noticia:

—Tenemos ya a nuestro primer sospechoso —reveló—, debes viajar a Japón para extraditarlo a China.

Esa parte no le gusto a Touya, pero antes que proteste el inspector intervino para mostrarle la lista que había hecho Sakura y le preguntó de forma directa:

—Esta lista la hizo Sakura, consta las jóvenes con la que se ha involucrado —Xiaoláng abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada, él ni se acordaba de esos nombres —, reconoce alguna joven que puede tener la intención de hacerle daño a Sakura a tal punto de meter droga en su casillero.

Xiaoláng frunció el ceño, miró la hoja de lado y lado, a pesar de todo no dudó en señalar algunos nombres, entre los que estaban los que mayormente le había dado problemas a él, pero aclaró de inmediato:

—No sé de dónde diablos Sakura sacó esta lista, pero yo no he salido con todas ellas —aclaró en un tono que se filtraba su enojo.

—Mocoso —cuestionó Touya con malestar—, tienes una mente de pollo, porque alguna vez saliste con ellas, con cada una de ellas —recalcó.

—¡Eso no es verdad! —Pero antes que Touya y él se enfrasquen en una discusión sin sentido, Yue intervino en un tono conciliador para decir con firmeza:

—Eso es lo de menos, lo importante aquí es descubrir quién puso la droga en el casillero de Sakura, así que joven Li confío en su juicio para que nos proporcione toda la información posible.

Xiaoláng se tragó las maldiciones y comentarios demás porque decidió colaborar, él también quería descubrir quién había llegado tan lejos para hacer algo así, si fuera un chico no tendría problemas en darle una paliza, porque por él o ella, en el caso que fuera una mujer había ocasionado muchos problemas a su prometida, y eso lo tenía un tanto tenso como molesto, porque no sabía qué hacer para ayudar, se sentía como un completo inútil, por lo que se dio tiempo en revisar la lista por completo, si ahí estaba el o la culpable, él iba hacer su parte y dar toda la información que sabía de cada chica con la que había salido, incluso iba agregar nombres de algunos chicos con los que había tenido problemas.

* * *

Ajenos por completo a lo que los hombres hacían, Rika veía la escena como si fuera un ave de rapiña, hablando metafóricamente, tan distraía estaba que se sobresalto al sentir la mano de aquel profesor que era su amante, por debajo de su falta.

—No hagas eso —reclamó—, estamos en la escuela.

El profesor sonrío de forma retorcida, pero al notar hacia dónde estaba mirando su amante, no dudó en preguntar:

—Dime qué no tienes que ver en el tema de Kinomoto —cuestionó con interés—, ¿por qué me pediste las llaves esa noche?

—Te lo dije para hacerle un favor a una amiga —sonrío discretamente—, no tiene que ver con Kinomoto —afirmó.

El profesor la miró, ella parecía tan segura de sí mismo, pero él la conocía perfectamente y sabía que mentía, así que solo se atrevió a decir:

—Pasó por ti a las 7:00Pm —Rika no contestó, conocía al hombre como para darse cuenta que no le creía, sin embargo se quedó estática en su lugar, quería saber de qué estaban hablando los hombres y más qué era aquella hoja que se pasaban.

* * *

Xiaoláng no podía creer el problema en qué se tenía entre manos, recordaba perfectamente Azura, ser su novio le causó más de un problema pero dudaba que ella fuera capaz de llegar a tanto y todo por celos.

—¡Capitán! —gritó uno de sus amigos—, terminó el intermedio. El entrenador me mandó a buscarlo…, ¿adónde va?

—Se me presentó algo —mintió—, dile al entrenador que mañana estaré en la práctica de la mañana.

Tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para seguir en la escuela, de alguna forma estaba molesto con cierta castaña, porque esa mega-lista que hizo no le gusto, iba aclarar las cosas con ellas, sobre todo iba aprovechar que Touya tenía que viajar a Japón, eso al menos le daría un respiro, así que sin perder tiempo fue al estacionamiento después de todo había venido en su moto, y avisó por móvil al personal de seguridad que iría al pent-house, él sabía las reglas y no pensaba romperlas después de todo la seguridad de su familia y la de él estaban comprometidos.

Al llegar notó la ausencia de la castaña, pensó que tal vez estaba entrenado o estudiando, así que sin pensarlo mucho se dirigió a la habitación que le habían asignado, aún no había desempacado y como era su costumbre se quitó primero el uniforme escolar, entonces se quedó en bóxer y medias, ingresó sin pensar al baño, iba terminar de desnudarse cuando abrió la cortina abruptamente para según él abrir la ducha, quería bañarse con agua fría, pero nunca se imagino ver en ese momento a cierta castaña que se levantaba de la tina, por un momento se quedó completamente perplejo y se puso completamente rojo por la situación embarazosa en la que estaban.

—¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! —comentó cerrando sus ojos abruptamente—, ¡te lo juro no vi nada!

Si era mentira o verdad, Sakura no sabía, ella estaba petrificada tratando de cubrir su pecho desnudo y por inercia se hundió en la bañera. Nunca ni en sus más remotos y alocados sueños se imaginaría que Xiaoláng se iba presentar a esa hora y en ese lugar. Eso no era coincidencia era karma, se supone que él debería estar en la escuela no ahí.

—¡Sal de aquí! —exclamó entre dientes, cuando finalmente reaccionó cerrando abruptamente la cortina, ella también estaba roja no solo por cómo estaba sino también porque ella vio las mínimas prendas que tenía Xiaoláng, después de todo ese bóxer de color verde solo cubría lo necesario.

Xiaoláng que estaba a punto de tener una hemorragia nasal de lo rojo que estaba, se dio media vuelta, y en medio de su nerviosismo porque una sonrisa tonta se filtro en su rostro, y casi ríe a carcajada ahí mismo, entonces como era de esperarse se pegó contra la puerta por tener los ojos cerrados y no pudo evitar resbalar, lo siguiente que se escucho fue un impacto brutal, Sakura se asustó tanto que no dudó en abrir a cortina y se quedó perpleja, no vio cuando Xiaoláng se golpeo contra el lavabo, ella ya lo vio tirado en el piso agarrándose la parte superior de la cabeza por donde quedaba el ojo izquierdo.

—¡Xiaoláng! —gritó con preocupación, mientras tomaba una toalla y salía tal como estaba, claro teniendo mucho cuidado de no resbalar, tener un herido pasa pero dos no —¡¿Xiaoláng me escuchas?! —Volvió a cuestionar pero él no contestaba, porque del golpe que se dio la visión se le oscureció, él sentía el ojo latirle con mucha fuerza y le dolía, pensó que se había partido la cabeza pero eso no paso.

—Auch! —Se quejó—, maldición…esto duele.

Si otra hubiera sido la situación Sakura se hubiera reído, aunque no vio su caída pero si estaba viendo como se estaba hinchando la parte exterior del ojo y el mismo parpado en sí, por lo que no dudó en decir mientras intentaba quitarle las manos al castaño que tenía en su rostro:

—Se está hinchando…vamos a la cocina para que te pongas hielo, me cambio y vamos al hospital —habló tan rápido que Xiaoláng apenas le entendió, de no ser porque era un orgulloso de primera se hubiera puesto a llorar como una nena porque el golpe si le dolió—, ¡Xiaoláng! ¡Xiaoláng! ¡Xiaoláng! —repitió Sakura varias veces al ver que él no reaccionaba.

—¡No grites! —reclamó él con molestia —, ya voy…déjame que me pase el dolor para pararme.

Sakura frunció el ceño, no dudó en salir con cuidado del baño porque él no quería levantarse y con premura fue a su habitación para cambiarse o más bién vestirse, le parecía increíble que en cuestión de segundos haya sucedido semejante desgracia, se puso algo tensa cuando salió y Xiaoláng se había puesto de nuevo el uniforme del colegio, porque su ropa no había sido desempacada y él no lo iba hacer en ese momento que tenía mostraba una bola en el ojo, Sakura se quedó estática en su lugar. No sabía qué decir en una situación así.

—¡Esto es culpa tuya! —reclamó Xiaoláng con molestia—, juró que si te ríes… —comentó con enojo, pero Sakura al ver ese hermoso rostro tan hinchado se mordió los labios, ella no se quería reír de él, pero con lo vanidoso que era realmente la situación se volvió trágica e hilarante, optó mejor por darse vuelta e ir por hielo, sabía que él venía detrás de ella refunfuñando del coraje que tenía, sin duda iba hacer una larga tarde para la castaña, solo esperaba que aquel golpe no traiga alguna consecuencia que lamentar, pensar en eso le quitaba toda las ganas de reír.

—Mi cara, mi hermosa cara…, ¡esto es tu culpa! —Sakura abrió la nevera, porque nuevamente las ganas de reír se hicieron presente en ella—, juró que si me queda alguna marca o … —Sakura ya no escuchó el resto mejor se centró tratar de aplicar hielo en la zona de la hinchazón y salió del lugar para ir por sus cosas, mientras más rápido lo lleve al hospital menos posibilidades habría de alguna complicación, y nuevamente le dieron ganas de reír, internamente se preguntaba, cómo era que todo salía mal con el castaño. Suspiró había cosas como estas, que ella sencillamenten no podía controlar.

**«Continuará» …**

* * *

**«N/A ²»** Hi! *UYYY* Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja la idea era hacerlo cómico pero me quedo trágico...Sorry! Estoy de vuelta y con nuevas novedades:

[1] Actualice: **Box R al aire. **Espero actualizar está historia el jueves pero no prometo nada ^.^

[2] Gracias para quienes participaron en nuestro IV Pre-Desafío de Halloween: ¿Tenebrosamente divertido? Exclusivo de SCC del Grupo Clamp. Se viene entrevistas a nuestros escritores, y sus escritos los vamos a promocionar en nuestras redes sociales incluido mi nueva página en facebook, también junto con las moderadoras estamos preparando una sorpresa para quienes participaron de nuestro IV Pre-Desafío, así que tienen que estar pendientes. Pls.

A nuestros participantes contesten con calma el PM que les pasamos este día, las entrevistan empiezan el fin de semana. Tks!

En fin, gracias por leer y por comentar. Estamos en contacto. ATT. Sake's Evil22.


	11. CP11 ¡No me ayudes!

**«DDR» ** SCC © Grupo CLAMP. **  
**

* * *

**PROTECCIÓN INCONSCIENTE.**

**CP. N°11: ¡No me ayudes! **

—¿Dónde demonio estás? —cuestionó del otro lado de la línea Touya al escuchar los altavoces que habían emergencias, Sakura hizo una mueca de disgusto pero comentó en un tono suave:

—En el Hospital Central y antes que preguntes…, no soy yo la que está ingresada sino Xiaoláng —afirmó en un tono suave.

—¿Qué le pasa al mocoso? —preguntó con preocupación, pasando por alto que su hermana lo había llamado por su nombre.

—Tuvo un ligero accidente y… —Por un momento titubeó, pero finalmente comentó con una sonrisa nerviosa—: Mejor te lo muestro, corto la llamada y te paso las fotos, luego te llamó.

Touya se quedó extrañado con ese corte abrupto de llamada, después de todo él la llamaba para notificarle que iba camino a Japón, no tuvo que esperar mucho mientras ordenaba algo que tomar, porque como los vuelos estaban retrasado tuvo que armarse de paciencia y esperar que le avisen cuándo iba salir su vuelo, en ese momento maldecía a Yue por mandarlo en un vuelo comercial y no privado.

Al recibir las fotos de cierto castaño, que no sabía cómo su hermana se las había ingeniado para tomarle no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, y espero con paciencia que su hermana le llamé, cuando notó la llamada entrante contestó entre risas:

—¡Es un monstruo! —río—, ¿qué demonio le pasó al mocoso?

—¡Qué cruel eres! —sonrío con nerviosismo—, se cayó, no me preguntes de qué forma, porque yo escuche el golpe y cuando lo fui a ver él estaba tendido en el piso del baño —Sakura expreso omitió contar todo lo que paso en el baño porque hacerlo no le era nada fácil, tan solo recordar tan embarazoso momento se ponía completamente roja, pero su hermano no dejaba de reír, y entre risas comentó:

—Ese mocoso es un sonso —río con más fuerza—, ¿hay alguna consecuencia de ese golpe? —preguntó ya en un tono serio.

—Le hicieron las radiografías y antes no se hay nada que lamenta porque no se ha roto el hueso, ni menos hay hemorragia interna en el ojo, fue…una desgracia con felicidad, por así decirlo.

—¿Desgracia con felicidad? —cuestionó Touya entre risas—, tienes una forma muy peculiar de decir las cosas, pero ha quedado horrible mira que semejante chibolo que ha sacado el mocoso —río con más fuerza.

Sakura no pudo contener la risa ante tal palabra tan corriente que usaba su hermano, ella no quería reírse pero la verdad estaba horrible el rostro de cierto castaño vanidoso, y más ganas le dieron de reír cuando recordó que la enfermera habló que podría drenar esa sangre producto del golpe y la cara de terror que puso Xiaoláng al ver esa jeringuilla, no tenía precio para ella, ni hablar del escándalo porque no había otra palabra para definir sus gritos que dio y se negó a que hicieran algo así, exigió que le receten algo para bajar la hinchazón porque él no se iba dejar hacer aquella atrocidad, como él lo llamó, primero muerto antes que dejar que toquen su hermoso pero deformado rostro, porque así estaba en ese momento.

Sakura nunca pensó que su falso prometido tuviera tal aversión por las agujas, menos que llegará armar tal alboroto por poca cosa, y descubrirlo en ese momento fue algo fuera de lugar como hilarante, en momento así se preguntaba, ¿cómo tenía un prometido tan quisquilloso?, ni ella que cuando había salido herida eran cosas serias comparado con ese golpe.

—Llamé para avisarte que voy a volar a Japón en este momento —Ese comentario hizo que la castaña deje de reír y se ponga seria—, tengo una buena noticia pero debemos confirmarla, parece que quienes están detrás de estos inusuales atentados no son terrorista sino un viejo empleado de las empresas Hiragizawa según nuestro último informe, es algo confuso.

—Eso cambia por completo está misión —afirmó Sakura con suavidad—, ¿cuándo vuelves?

—En tres días, pero debes estar alerta —sugirió con calma—, después de todo tenemos la certeza que lo de los atentados es algo muy aparte a lo que sucedió en la escuela.

—Sobre eso, aprovechando que estás en Japón —titubeó—, necesito un favor. ¿Podrás ir a la universidad para hablar sobre la beca?

—¿Qué hay con ello? —preguntó Touya en un tono tenso, tenía una idea de lo que su hermana le iba decir y eso no le gustaba.

—No podré tomarla este año —afirmó—. No me voy a graduar dentro del plazo que necesito, y ahora con este tema de la droga en mi casillero no podré salir de la cuidad.

—¡Maldición! ¡Tienes toda la razón! —exclamó entre dientes al darse cuenta recién de aquello—, hablaré en la universidad para que extienda tu plazo de ingreso. Ellos deben de entender…

—¿Vas explicarles que estoy involucrada en un caso de drogas? —cuestionó sin vacilar—, creo que eso hará que me quede sin beca.

Touya frunció el ceño, esa parte definitivamente no le gusto para nada. Sakura no tuvo problema en reconocer que su hermano ya empezaba a enojarse y comentó con cuidado:

—Puedo prepararme en la agencia aquí en Hong Kong, claro si lo autorizas, porque no sé en qué terminé todo esto —comentó en voz baja—, o puedo tomar cursos parciales de…

—Hablaremos cuando regresé, ¿te parece? —preguntó Touya en un tono serio.

—Ok! —Fue la respuesta escuetica que ella dio.

No necesitaba ser un genio para saber que su hermano se puso de mal humor con esa noticia, pero ya no dependía de ella, y más si el caso no se aclaraba ella iba estar en investigaciones, era el proceso y su hermano lo conocía. Hizo una mueca de disgusto, pero dejo el tema ahí, recordó que tenía que pasar por la farmacia para retirar los medicamentos que le iban a dar para aplicarle a Xiaoláng en su hermoso y deformado rostro, una tonta sonrisa se hizo presente en su cara pero ella movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, tenía que ponerse seria, porque Xiaoláng se iba molestar en serio con ella por estarse burlando de su pequeña desgracia con felicidad, como ella la etiqueto.

* * *

—Te ves horrible —comentó entre risas Ariel, quién había venido con Abel y ambos se quedaron sin palabras al ver a su amigo con semejante golpe.

—¡Demonios! Eso ya lo sé…, ¡dejen de reír! —Al ver que cierta castaña ingresaba con los medicamentos que tenía que retirar, no dudó en reclamar—: ¿Por qué los llamaste?

—Yo no los llamé —afirmó en el mismo tono que él había usado—, ellos llamarón a tu móvil y yo contesté.

—¡Vamos Shao! —comentó Ariel en un tono tan meloso que sabía que su amigo odiaba, pero una oportunidad como esa no la iba dejar pasar para molestarlo—, tu linda prometida solo respondió a nuestras preguntas. Ella no tiene la culpa de…

—¿Cómo que no tiene la culpa?, si es justo por su culpa que estoy así con este ojo emplomado —comentó con enojo sorprendiendo a sus amigos, pero la castaña no se quedó atrás y comentó en el mismo tono que él uso:

—¡¿Perdón?!, tú te pegaste por ciego, a mí no me eches la culpa… —El castaño le iba refutar, mientras Ariel y Abel los miraba con atención, sumamente divertidos por verlos pelear de esa manera, pero en ese momento ingresó un joven galeno que comentó en voz alta:

—¡Por favor! Aquí está prohibido gritar —aclaró—, además hay muchas personas aquí, tendré que pedirle que salga dos de ustedes.

Sakura y Xiaoláng estaban demasiados rojos por el llamado de atención que recibieron. Ariel sonrío con nerviosismo al igual que Abel, por el alboroto sin necesidad que se había armado y no dudó en comentar:

—Nosotros no iremos, mejórate viejo —comentó en un tono divertido antes de salir de la habitación.

—Luego nos cuentas, cómo así te caíste —comentó Abel con una sonrisa burlona, sobre todo al notar que Sakura fulminó con la mirada a Xiaoláng y este bajo la mirada, ¿qué había pasado entre ellos?, era la pregunta suelta que quedó en ese momento.

Luego de una breve despedida y al ver la horrible hinchazón que tenía el castaño en su rostro, Sakura preguntó en un tono bajo:

—Doctor, ¿qué piensa si le digo que le quiero poner un filete crudo para que le borre ese morado? —El castaño iba protestar, pero el galeno se adelantó y comentó:

—Es un buen remedio casero, pero recuerde que debe lavarse el rostro.

—Me niego rotundamente que me pongas un filete crudo en mi hermoso rostro —afirmó entre dientes el castaño, Sakura lo miró pero en vez de contestarle lo ignoró por completo y le preguntó al doctor:

—También el verde rayado con alcohol es bueno para borrar los morados, ¿lo puedo usar?

—¡Qué demonios! Oye tú —gritó con molestia—, no pienso dejar que experimentes con mi cara. ¡No me ayudes!

Sakura lo volvió ignorar para su malestar y le comentó al galeno:

—En los campamentos cuando mi hermano se ha golpeado siempre usamos lo que tenemos a la mano, una vez se pegó en la pierna y se le hincho, el instructor le puso un filete crudo y no le quedó ese horrible morado. En otra ocasión uso el verde, ¿qué dice usted doctor, lo uso o no?

—El filete es una buena opción —Xiaoláng se quedó perplejo por unos segundos, qué clase de galeno era ese que la secundaba en sus locuras, porque eso era para él lo que ella iba hacer—, pero no creo que sea necesario solo ponga el agua «Goulard» (*) o hielo en la herida, porque solo es un golpe.

Sakura sonrío con suavidad, Xiaoláng le fulminó con el único ojo que tenía bueno porque le otro estaba hinchado y comentó con enojo:

—Ni pienses que voy a dejar que me toques —afirmó—, después de todo esto es tu culpa.

Sakura iba decir algo, pero el galeno intervino y comentó en un tono serio:

—No se enoje, sino la inflación no va bajar —reveló—, no entiendo a los jóvenes de ahora, está linda jovencita se preocupa por usted y usted se enoja. ¿Qué es eso?

—¡Asi es doctor!, él no aprecia mi ayuda —contestó Sakura con un dramatismo fingido—, uno que se preocupa por él y así me paga. ¡Me siento herida!

El galeno sonrío con compresión, Xiaoláng la quería ahorcar en ese momento, pero eso estaba lejos de acabarse porque Sakura de alguna forma se estaba divirtiendo con lo sucedido, después de todo ya había pasado un gran susto pensando que el golpe podía tener consecuencias que lamentar, y sabía de antemano que esos reclamos no iban a parar ahí, porque Xiaoláng la culpaba de haber terminado él así, sin duda iba hacer larga tarde para la castaña, quién mentalmente se preparaba para soportar todo lo que se le venía encima, y sobre todo ahora que su hermano no estaba para defenderla.

**«Continuará»…**

* * *

**«N/A ¹»** Hi! Este símbolo (*) significa que hablo de un líquido que sirve para bajar la hinchazón ^.^, pondré una foto del filete que le va poner Sakura en el hermoso rostro de Xiaoláng porque de esa no se salva ;) pero le verán en mi página del Facebook.

En fin, gracias por leer y comentar. **ATT. Sake's Evil22**


End file.
